Loving Her For Her
by totallysweetc
Summary: What happens to everyone after Serena loses her memories in a tragic accident? Revisions taking place!
1. Prologue REVISED

AN: Ok so wow, I'm now officially revising/updating my story. Thank you all so much for sticking with me while I work all this craziness out.

_Loving Her for Her._

He watched as she lay sprawled out on his living room carpet. Her lips, her full and sensuous lips, curved into a smile as she noticed him watching her. Standing up, she glided over to the couch where the love of her life was relaxing. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her towards him, resting his head against her stomach in an extremely intimate gesture, her fingers absent mindedly running through his raven locks.

She sighed, "Darien, I don't want to go."

Looking up, Darien smiled at her. "Some things never change," he thought to himself as he hid a laugh which was building inside him. "Serena, it's only for a week." He tried to reason with her, "Besides, you could use a change of scenery."

"Damn him and his never failing reasoning," Serena moaned to herself. "Some things never change…"

"But a week without you is torture," she whined hoping to play up the suffering card.

At that Darien burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serena asked. "You think my suffering is funny?"

Between laughs he replied, "But a week (gasp) without you (gasp) is torture." His body rocked with laughter and Serena pulled away from him.

"Fine," she huffed. "Be that way." She stormed away from him in a fury, in which Darien worked quickly to extinguish.

"Now come on," Darien said as he pulled her back to him. "We both know that statement was completely ridiculous."

She began to laugh also, throwing her head back with mirth. "Jeez Darien, I love you." Standing before him, she kissed his forehead. "But it will be torture spending a week with my brother," she murmured against his flesh, causing shivers to run up and down Darien's spine.

"So, refresh my memory. Why are you going on this trip to anyways?"

Serena sighed rolling her eyes as she said, "Daddy has a business meeting some day next week, so my parents decided that it would be super great if the whole family tagged along. It's sort of like a family vacation/graduation/early birthday present for me. Though I don't know why they just won't let me stay if it's supposed to be a gift and all," she grumbled to herself.

"A vacation huh," Darien asked.

"That's what they said."

"Well, you do deserve it."

"Darien," she began in a futile attempt to stop the conversation, but to no avail.

"As I was saying, you've risked your life over and over again for the greater good. You've been a great friend; you're always there for the girls if they need you and you even managed to graduate, on time nonetheless, with an A/B average."

"I know," she giggled. "You should've seen the look on my parents' faces when they found out. It was classic." He kissed her cheek. Closing her eyes, she sighed as he continued kissing around her jaw line, and down her neck.

"Not to mention, you're the light of my life…" He brushed her lips and tasted her tears. Startled he exclaimed, "What's wrong?" All she could do was smile at him, a radiant smile that assured Darien that she was alright.

"You're (sniff) too good to me. You spoil me way too much for my own good."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're worth it Serena…" was all he could say. "You always continue to amaze me."

She looked up at him, his Sapphire blue eyes moist with tears. "I love you Darien."

"I love you too." They embraced. A few minutes later Darien glanced at the clock. "Hey, Serena, what time are you supposed to be home?"

"At 7 why?"

"Oh because it's only quarter 'til."

She yanked away from him, "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late," and began her famous mad rush out the door.

"Serena wait," Darien said as he raced over to the door, "let me give you a ride."

Even by ignoring every speed limit on the way there, they barely managed to get to her house before seven.

"Thanks for the lift," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she jumped out of the car. "I love you, see you next week."

"Love you too, Serena." Darien watched as she bounded over to her parents' car her meatballs flying behind her. He grinned as she turned around and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it before driving off, feeling strangely saddened.

"Come on Darien" he scolded himself as he drove away "you're acting like you'll never see her again." But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

He drove around for a couple of hours before arriving at the arcade. He waved as Andrew looked up. "Hey, Andrew, my man."

"Hey Darien, long time no see. What brings you here all of the sudden?"

"Serena left today."

"Ahh, I knew it had something to do with her…hmm what was it, let me think." He pretended to scratch his head. "Oh yeah, that's right she's going on vacation." Darien stared at Andrew puzzlingly.

"How'd you know?"

Andrew laughed, "Well, I have four very reliable sources who happen to basically live here."

Darien laughed as the images of the four scouts came to mind. "Yeah, I can see how you'd find out. So, is your shift almost over?"

Andrew looked at the clock. "Actually," he said as he took off his apron. "It's over right now. Got any plans?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Awesome," Andrew said as he jumped over the counter. "Got any bright ideas in that big head of yours?"

Darien shook his head, "Not a clue."

"Good," Andrew replied, "Because there's a new arcade opening a couple of blocks down. I want to check out the competition."

Darien shook his head, "I hope you don't take Rita on dates like this. If you did, then I know why she went to Africa." Andrew clutched his heart.

"Oh, that's rough Darien." He smacked Darien's side playfully. "Well, let's go, we're not getting any younger."

Later that evening, Darien sat down on the couch, a book on quantum physics resting in his hand. "Well, the good thing about Serena being gone for a week is that I can get these reports done." He opened the book and began to read, just as a flash of lightning flashed outside his window. He looked up to a crash of thunder and put his book down. Walking onto the balcony, he watched the storm rage for a few minutes.

"Yet another reason why I'm glad Serena isn't here." He shook his head as he imagined her screaming over a little thunderstorm. He closed the door to the balcony as the sky grew even more ominous. He picked up his book and began to read, the hours melding into each other as the sky turned a charcoal black in the background.

A couple of hours later he awoke to the phone ringing. "Oh man," he sighed to himself. "I must be really out of it if I fall asleep reading a physics book." He staggered over to the phone, picking it up on the fourth ring.

"Hello," he spoke into the receiver.

"Darien," a hesitant voice sounded over the phone.

"Amy…Amy, what's wrong," he said realizing something was wrong when he heard her crying.

"Oh god Darien," Amy broke out into sobs.

"Amy, what's wrong, answer me!" His voice became increasingly edgy as he began to comprehend how serious this was. "Amy doesn't cry over just anything," he reminded himself as he began to prepare for the worst. "Something's wrong, someone's been hurt." Darien began to mentally rack his brain for any logical reason why Amy would be calling him, sounding like her best friend just died.

"Oh Darien," she sobbed even harder. "Darien, there's been an accident."


	2. Chapter 1 REVISED

Ch 1.

"An accident?" He repeated, still not fully comprehending what Amy was saying. His mind began to shift into overdrive. Thousands of thoughts flooded his brain, so many in fact that he barely heard what Amy said next.

"I only know what happened because my mom is working tonight, and she called me." It seemed that the statement was going to be her last discernable one. She began babbling incoherently as Darien struggled to hear what she was saying. Random words jumped out at him such as, "Accident," "Route," and, "Storm."

"Amy," his voice stopped her incoherent tirade. "Amy, breathe, take deep breaths. I can't understand a word you are saying." He ran a hand threw his unruly hair. "Now, try to remain calm and tell me what happened."

It seemed as if "happened" was the magic word that caused Amy to break down in sobs. All he could hear for a few moments was her wretched sobs, each one reminding him he still had no idea what the hell was going on.

She managed to say a few words, "Serena's had an accident."

The impact of those four words hit home. For a few seconds he could not breathe, could not think, could not focus. "Oh god, no," he grabbed the end table to keep himself from collapsing to the floor. "Please, no, not Serena. Anyone but Serena." He felt the walls of his apartment closing in on him. Suddenly he felt the need to get out of his apartment and run away. He tried to take a few deep breaths but found his clothes to be constricting, cutting off his supply of air.

After a moment or two of no response, Amy began to get worried, "Darien," her voice sounded raw on the line, "Darien, are you there?"

Darien huffed out, "yeah," before relapsing back to silence.

Amy sighed as she began to describe the tragic events that unfurled just a few precious hours earlier, "I don't really know all the facts. I just have a relative summary of what occurred…"

"Please," Darien whispered, "Please just tell me what happened."

Amy's heart broke as she imagined the pain that he was going through. Serena was one of her best friends, her first friend to be precise, but she was the love of his life.

"Her family was driving up Route 23; it takes you to Summit Peak."

Darien had a vague idea of what she was talking about.

She continued, "Well, as you probably know, it was storming hard. I heard visibility was down to almost zero." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "I'm not really sure what happened next. Police think the car began to hydroplane on the road. Her dad, overcompensating for the skid, narrowly sideswiped another car." Her voice cracked as she began to break down. "Reacting to the other car, he jerked the wheel around which caused the car to go into a spin, and the car broke through the guardrail. It rolled down the hillside before stopping at the base." She began to cry again.

Darien paused for a moment, reflecting on what he just learned.

"And Serena," he prompted, terrified to learn the answer.

"It's a miracle she survived," came the answer.

Darien visibly let out a sigh of relief, letting himself relax a little.

"But Darien," he immediately tensed up once more. "She's in critical condition. They don't think she's going to make it."

Darien recoiled from the shock of receiving her news. He mentally processed what she had told him.

"Well, what about her parents and Sammy? How are they?"

Amy replied so quietly that he wasn't quite sure if he heard her. "Like I said, it's a miracle Serena survived," she softly cried. "Her parents, Sammy," the sobs grew in volume. "They didn't."

Darien drew back from the phone in shock. "Oh god" his hand flew to him mouth. "What is she going to do? How could this happen?" Instantly his wind drew back in time, back to when he was just a little boy.

"Darien," Amy's concerned voice drew him away from the demons that haunted his past. "Darien, I have some information for you, so you can come to the hospital."

After getting all the hospital information, and the reassurance that Amy would call the girls, Darien took off for the hospital.

Even though the hospital was over ten blocks away, Darien made it there in about 15 minutes.

"Can I help you," the overly cheerful receptionist asked.

"I need information about a Serena Tsukino."

The receptionist typed the information in her computer. "She's in the ER at this moment. You can wait in the ER waiting room if you'd like."

"Yes please," he replied, reminding himself to be polite. "These people hold Serena's life in their hands; you don't want to piss them off."

After the receptionist gave him directions, he ran down the different hallways until he reached the ER lobby. There he sat in silence, raking his hair and brains, forcing himself to not think about what's happening and trying to force himself not to think about it.

Darien didn't know how long he sat there. He didn't even look up until he felt someone's arms around him. Looking up, he saw a tear-faced Mina…

"Oh, god. Darien, Serena." She sobbed openly into his shoulder for a few minutes while he held her before allowing the other girls to greet him as well.

Looking around, Darien noticed that everyone had the same expression. "Gosh," he thought to himself, "We all look like someone just died." He shook his head, "Stop that Darien Chiba, Serena is not dead, and she's not going to die!"

They all sat in silence until Lita asked, "Where's Michelle and the others?"

Amy looked up, "I left them a message. I couldn't reach them."

Nodding their heads, they resumed the silence. The minutes drew on, each feeling like a century. Yet still no one said a word. They were all engrossed in their own sorrows and their own memories to think of anything else. A millennium seemed to pass before someone punctured the silence.

Raye asked with silent tears streaming down her face, "What do we do now?"

A distraught Darien replied, "Pray."

Well, how do you like the revisions? Drop me a line and tell me what you like or don't like! Remember, reviews are a girl's best friend, and great incentive to crank this story out.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

No one really knows how long they sat there. Not speaking, just comforting each other in their own silent ways. This was the norm until a tired, middle aged man walked (more like trudged) into the room.

He carefully removed his hand from his pocket before asking, "Is anyone here for a Serena Tsukino?" He was surprised when all five of the people waiting in the lobby stood up.

Darien was the first person to reach the doctor, grasping his outstretched hands. The four girls quickly huddled around the doctor to await the news.

"Doctor," Darien said, "is she going to be ok?"

The doctor gave the group a wry smile before saying, "Well, we won't have any of the results back from the x-rays until tomorrow, but physically it looks like she's going to be ok. It doesn't look like there's going to be any permanent damage. But we will have to keep her here for some time just to make sure that nothing new develops, no unseen problems arise."

"And what might those problems be, Doctor?" Lita stepped from around Darien to address the doctor fully. The doctor noted her clinched fists and decided that Serena was very important to this young lady. He decided to be frank with the lady.

"Well, as you might know, car accidents are very tricky. IF- and I mean if- she has a spinal injury, it won't fully develop for another ten to twelve hours. We just want to be sure, I want to be sure, that there is no spinal nor brain damage, nor any side effects from the tremendous strain her body underwent today."

"Spinal or brain damage…" The doctor saw a raven haired girl with violet eyes whisper. Her hand flew to her lips and he saw her struggle to contain the tears that were threatening to flow. Oh my poor Serena Raye thought. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you from this…

"Doctor, what could these side effects be?" Mina spoke in a strangely calm voice as she address the tired doctor.

The doctor scratched his head, "Well, I am not sure if the term 'side effects' was the best term to use on my part. Some problems occur, and these are mostly temporary after an accident a horrible accident like that."

"Some problems…" Mina's voice trailed off as she prompted the doctor to continue.

"Yes, problems like temporary paralysis or amnesia are typical of car accident victims, especially those in which a family member or friend has, well died." He looked at the man in front of him. The young man was strangely quiet after those last words. He wondered if the man wasn't involved in some horrendous accident in his past.

"Now, the best thing you can do right now is-" the doctor was cut off as Darien spoke.

"What do you mean physically she looks like she's going to be ok?" Edge crept back into the young man's voice.

"Excuse me," the doctor asked.

"Earlier, you said she was physically going to be ok…I just wondered what you meant by that."

"Oh, yes, well she has just been in a tragic accident. According to our records she just lost all the family she had left. And she alone survived. I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to blame herself for what happened. The guilt she'll probably feel when she wakes up will be indescribable. In fact, she'll probably regress somehow in attempt to shield herself from some of the pain. Mentally, she's going to have a rough time ahead of her."

"Guilt? Why should she feel guilty, I mean the accident wasn't her fault." Amy was afraid for her friend, she didn't want to see Serena hurting.

"For living, for still being here, when they didn't," Darien muttered, his head hanging low. Everyone stared at him for a moment before the doctor spoke again.

"That's right. As I mentioned, with the mental aspect, Serena's going to have it rough for awhile. She'll need lots of support and guidance from you, her friends. She should try to live as normal life as possible. I might mention that she shouldn't go to her house for awhile, who knows what the shock might do to her." The others nodded, knowing how Serena's emotions overruled her logistical aspects.

"As I was saying earlier," the doctor started again, "the only thing you can do is really just to go home." Five pairs of shocked eyes stared at the doctor. "I'm serious, you're not helping Serena by staying here. But when she wakes up she will need her friends, friends who aren't drowsy from worrying themselves sick in the lobby of the emergency room. Go home, try to go to sleep. Go about your normal business for the time being. If any changes shall occur to her condition, someone will contact you immediately. I'm serious now, the best thing you can do, for her and yourselves, is just to go home and try to sleep."

Suddenly a voice sounded over the loudspeaker, "Doctor Scott, code green, room 275b."

The doctor hastily started running towards the exit doors that led to the rest of the hospital. "I better go but I'm serious, go home for now." Then he was gone through the swinging doors.

The group stood awkwardly as they faced each other. Amy broke the tense moment by speaking, "Umm guys, I just thought of something." They all stared at her. "Umm, where's Luna?"

"Huh," was all Lita could say. "Serena's just been in a car accident and you ask about her cat?"

"Well," Amy stuttered, "I mean, Luna wasn't in the car with Serena and I-I just wondered where she was."

The group seemed to visibly relax a bit after the explanation of Amy's well weird question.

"Yeah, what happened to Luna," Raye chimed in. "I mean, shouldn't she have been with Serena?"

Mina stood there silently as she sorted through the words. "Oh," she said as she finally realized what they were talking about. "Luna, yeah Serena dropped her off at my house yesterday. She didn't want to take Luna with her. She said Luna'd be more useful here anyways."

"So does she know," Darien asked Mina.

"Know, no. Her and Artemis went hunting this morning. They shouldn't get back until tomorrow."

"So you're going to tell them when they get back."

"I guess I have to," Mina felt the burden suddenly shift onto her shoulders as she imagined the reaction she would get from the cats. Oh jeez, I hope Luna doesn't take her frustrations out on me.

Raye shifted her weight, "So, umm, I guess we should um, go home and that. Like the doctor said."

Hesitantly, the group agreed with her. She felt the group grow closer with each moment in the room. It's funny she thought how none of us would be seen with each other, if it hadn't been for Serena. Even now, as she's lying there, she still effects us. Raye quickly gave her fellow scouts and Darien a quick hug.

"Well, I better be getting home before grandpa starts worrying about me. I'll see you all tomorrow." She was the first to leave.

"Yes, it would be best if we all went home," three pairs of eyes stared at Darien, not quite sure if they actually heard him say that, or if it was just a figment of their imaginations.

I cannot believe DARIEN just said that Mina stared at her best friend's boyfriend as the realization that he did indeed say that sunk in. Of all the people to say that… her thoughts drifted off as she noted the tears welling up in his eyes as he stood there. Poor Darien, Serena told me that she was basically the only family he had left and now she's…he must be suffering. She didn't know the extent of what happened in Darien's past, just the fact that he was living alone in his apartment overlooking the city. She realized that Serena was probably the best thing that ever happened to Darien and not being able to help her was eating him up inside, and Mina knew she wouldn't be able to take it if Darien broke down.

"Darien's right," she tried desperately to get the attention off Darien. "We're not helping Serena at all by being here. I'm sure she would be pissed is some evil creature took over the galaxy because we were too busy crying over her." She tried to lighten up the mood a bit.

Lita and Amy smiled as the agreed with her.

"Yeah I can just imagine her expression. You dimwits, I can't believe you let them take over the universe because you were too busy whining over me. Lord knows I didn't want you to, that if you really missed me, you would make sure the world was the same when I woke up instead of some alien dude running everything…" Lita's voice trailed off as she spoke, a calmness and serene aspect clouding her features. She looked so peaceful at the moment.

"You're right," Amy said. "Plus, my mom would personally kill me if she knew that I waited at the hospital all night for no good reason. Logically it's best that we go home and try to sleep. A tired scout is no good to anyone." Amy took a hold of Lita's arm. "Let's go Lita."

The pair exited quietly, leaving Mina and Darien alone in their thoughts. Mina walked over to Darien and tried to reassure him by patting him on the shoulder. "It's going to be okay Darien."

He looked at her incredulously. "How do you know that? How can you be so confident that everything's going to be just fine. That she's going to be just fine?"

"Because that's what Serena would think. And if she can continue by thinking that way then lord knows I'm going to try to do the exact same thing." Mina paused. "Truthfully, I don't know if she's going to be okay, and I'm terrified that she's not and that she's going to die and leave us…" Suddenly she was wrapped in a hug. She looked up to see Darien's face smiling at her.

"Thanks Mina," was all he said. "I needed that."

Mina nodded, "No problem." She walked over to the swinging doors that led to the exit. "Oh and Darien." He looked back up at her, "trust me, she's going to be ok. Serena always comes through for us." And with that, Mina exited the lobby, leaving Darien alone to his thoughts. Mina's right. Serena always comes through for us, for me… He smiled ruefully. I guess now we have to return the favor and come through for her.

Darien grinned and looked up, "Yea, everything's going to be alright." Taking one last look at the lobby, Darien too walked over to the swinging doors. "I love you Serena," he whispered before exiting the room. With the swish of the doors, he too was gone.

Through the dark, Raye walked home. She trudged up the steps to the shrine. Walking into the shrine, she sat down in front of the great fire and began to meditate.

Oh god, Serena, she has to be alright Raye instantly regretted every snide comment she ever made to Serena in the past four years. I swear, if you just let Serena live, I will do everything in my power to make it up to her. I can't do this with out her… She wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered why she came here in the first place…she had to know, she had to know if Serena would be alright…

"Great fire, tell me, is everything going to be alright? Will Serena come back to us?" She waited for an answer…

At last she heard the fire's reply, "All in good time…"

A hand tapped Raye's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

"What the-" her voice trailed off as she recognized the intruder.

"I'm sorry Raye, is everything alright," Chad asked, sitting down next to Raye.

"Serena's been in an accident, and we don't know anything. We don't know if she's hurt of lonely or scarred, because the doctors won't let us talk to her. She hasn't woken up and they're not sure if she's completely alright…" her voice faltered as a fresh wave of tears came. Chad wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shirt. He rocked her back and forth, trying to sooth her.

"Shh, Raye, please, please don't cry. Everything's going to be okay…" He placed his chin on top of her head, then gently kissed her hair. "Shh, Raye, I'm here. I'm here for you."

Raye looked up at the obvious affection coming from Chad. "Chad…I know," as she returned into his loving embrace. The next day, her grandpa found the two cuddled up together, sleeping peacefully on the shrine floor.

Lita walked up the steps to her apartment building. Opening the door, she noticed how, solitary the room was. I'm all alone… I have no one special in my life, no one to share this with. Shaking her head she consoled herself, "Lita, you baka, this is not something you should want to share with people." But still, she wished she had some one special in her life… But you do… you have your friends. Raye, Amy, Mina, Darien, they are all going through what you are…they'll be there for you… Smiling to herself she managed to change into her pj's before settling into her bed. I'll make Serena some cookies tomorrow. That way when she wakes up, she'll know we thought about her.

As she slept in her bed she thought she heard someone whisper in her ear, "I love you Lita, you're the best. Don't worry about me, I'm alright…"

She smiled and settled deeper into her dreams… I'm not alone, Serena's always here for me…

When Amy got home, she noticed a message on the machine. Beep "Amy, it's mom. They've got me here working an extra shift. Don't worry if you get home and I'm not there. And Amy, I'm sorry about your friend." Beep 

Poor mom. She never gives up Amy thought about that as she walked around the luxurious apartment. She never gives up, just like Serena… I wonder, I wonder if that's why I was so attracted to Serena in the first place. She reminds me so much of my mother. Had Amy token time to think about this, she would've realized that Serena would have said the same thing about her. Serena had always installed sort of a self-confidence in Amy that Amy could never do herself. Because of Serena, Amy had emerged from her cocoon and made friends. She finally felt accepted in the world… Amy always felt inferior when it came to fighting skills, in fact, she always berated herself in regards to the other scouts. But Serena never did. Had Amy thought about this, she would have realized that Serena depended on Amy as much as Amy depended on Serena…

"Oh Serena," she whispered. "I hope you're alright…"

Mina walked into her house and ran upstairs to her room. Slamming the door, she flung herself on her bed. "Damnit Serena. How could you do this to us?" She sobbed into her pillow. She noticed a rapping at her door.

"What do you want?" She knew she was being rude, but frankly she didn't care anymore.

"Mina, honey, is anything wrong?" Her mother asked.

Wrong, ha that's a laugh. Since when have you cared if I'm alright?

"No mom, just leave me alone." She heard her mother sigh and walk off.

She sat on her bed, tears running down her face. In truth, she never felt so alone. So out of control…even as Sailor V, she never felt so alone. She felt a piece of her died, and that scared her.

What's wrong with you Mina? You're Sailor Venus, Champion of Love and Beauty, leader of the Sailor Scouts, guardian of Princess Serenity. She paused and realized that was wrong with her…

I can't believe I feel like I failed her she scolded herself. There was nothing I could do…but… She slammed her fist on the table. Damn it. Serena… why did you have to get hurt? How can I do this with out you? How can I lead them without your guidance?

Mina rested her head in her hands… She never shied away from her leadership role, she just never had to really fulfill it. Serena had always been there to guide the scouts including herself. "What if I mess up? What if I'm a horrible leader and they all try to take over?"

With some what of a guilty conscience she remembered that they DID try to take over. They DID try to overrule Serena. Now I know how she feels all the time she thought ruefully as she remembered all the times when Serena had confided in her that she wasn't ready to be a leader. Oh but Serena, you always were a leader, whether you realize it or not.

Getting up, Mina walked around her room before settling back down on her bed. Oh jeez, I still have to tell Luna and Artemis. Now if anyone might take this worse than Darien, Luna was definitely that person, well cat. Mina knew that Luna secretly thought of Serena as a daughter and knew that Serena looked up to Luna like a mother…she was definitely not looking forward to telling Luna what happened.

Rolling over in her bed she whispered, "Goodnight Serena," before turning out the light…

Darien roamed the street of Tokyo for a couple of hours before returning to his apartment. Everything there reminded him of her. He noticed the pictures, all the pictures of him and her that littered his apartment. Every time they went out somewhere together, she would insist on taking a picture. And she would always find a cute frame and give that picture to him…

Even the apartment smells like her He breathed in heavily before settling on the couch, grabbing a particular favorite picture of hers.

It had been this year, at her senior prom…he swore she had never looked as beautiful as she did right then. But the picture wasn't taken at the prom, nor with any of her friends, at any special place. No, it had been taken after they returned to his apartment from the prom. Serena had just sprawled out on his carpet and Darien crouched above her.

"Smile," he said as she turned over, beaming up at him as he snapped the picture. Her hair was kind of messy, her lips parted in a wide grin, she was glowing…it had been the night they first made love. The happiest night of his entire life.

He didn't even realize it when the tears fell. Putting the picture down he stumbled into his bedroom to change his clothes. Upon taking off his shirt, he realized that HE smelled like her. Maybe I'll just leave this on for now he said, slipping the shirt back on. He didn't care that tomorrow, the shirt would probably be cutting of his air supply, wrapped around his body at an unheard of angle. He just wanted to be close to Serena, any way he knew how…

He clambered into the bed, deciding that he wouldn't fall asleep. Before he even knew what was happening, he was slipping into his dreams… "Please," he muttered as he fell asleep, "please come back to me Serena, I can't live with out you…"

The next day dawned bright and clear, portraying no hint of the tragedy that occurred yesterday. Mina woke up to two fur balls lounging on her bed…

"Hey," she grumbled. "Get off." She tried to shove the offending animals off her bed, but it was a useless task.

Hmm I wonder what Serena's doing right now… "Serena," she mumbled before the incident of yesterday came back to her, hitting her like a sack of bricks.

She jumped off the bed and strode over to the phone. Well the hospital hasn't called yet…I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

Turning around, she noted the two cats were slowly waking up. Oh gosh, she gulped. Here comes the music…I guess should tell them now instead of later…

She walked over to the bed and gather the two cats up in her arm…. "Luna, Artemis…there's something I need to tell you…"

Darien didn't know where he was walking until he got there. He found himself standing in front of the hospital with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He walked into the entrance and over to a different receptionist than last night. Well what did you expect doofus? The same receptionist to work there 24/7?

"Can I help you?" The receptionist's smile was kind and genuine. He noted that at least she was overly exuberant.

"Yes, I'm here about Serena Tsukino…"

The receptionist typed into her keyboard. "Oh, we were just getting ready to call you Mr. Chiba. It seems that Serena has been moved into another room. You can go see her now…"

Darien was elated. "Really? What room?"

"Room 347A…it's down the hall to your left. Keep going until you see the entrance to the pediatric ward and make a right her room should be the seventh on the left."

"Thank you so much." Darien practically skipped down the hallway (AN: could you really picture him doing that lol…)

"So that's basically what happened. Serena's in the hospital and we're awaiting word on her condition…" Mina finished telling Luna and Artemis what happened in their absence.

Luna was speechless and Artemis became a few shades even lighter. Serena, oh no. What have I done? Luna was frantic with worry over the girl she cared for like her own daughter…

"I should've been there…" Luna spoke at last. "I could have done something.."

"No," Mina gripped Luna even tighter. "There's nothing you could do Luna…don't don't talk like that. It'll just eat you up inside."

"But I could've protected her…"

"How, how could you have protected her Luna? If you would've been in that car, you could've died too. And I know Serena would NEVER forgive herself if anything happened to you.."

Luna was a little bit shocked at this outburst and quickly came back to her senses. "Oh, you're right. You're right. I just feel so helpless…"

"I know Luna, I know…" she hugged the two cats before setting them back down on the bed. Suddenly, the phone rang.

Ring Ring 

Mina strode over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello…"

"Hey Amy what's up?" Luna and Artemis perked up when they heard Mina talking to Amy…

"Really? Oh my gosh, it's a miracle." She's okay Artemis thought to himself. She's going to be okay… Artemis really wasn't that close to Serena. But he knew how Luna felt about her, and he couldn't stand to see Luna upset.

"Room 347A? Ok I'll be there in a few. What? Oh yeah I told them…Yeah, okay, I'm leaving now… uh huh I'll see you all there. Okay. Buh bye."

Mina hung up the phone before jumping up and down with joy.

"She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay…" She picked up the two cats before prancing around the room…

"I'll be back in a little bit. I'll tell Serena you were worried about her…"

Before either cat could speak, she was gone…

The four girls practically ran into the hospital room. Darien sat by Serena's side, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

He looked up when he heard the commotion. "Hey girls," he smiled as they each took a seat."

Lita was the first to notice. "Oh my gosh, what happened to her hair?"

Serena's hair had been, for lack of a better word, chopped off. It was now barely shoulder length, and it appeared to have been hacked off very ineptly. Her face was puffy and swollen from the many bruises and cuts that marred her seemingly porcelain features. Her left arm and shoulder was wrapped tightly in a cast. She was sleeping soundly, for the moment as the girls crept closer to the bedside to get a better look at her.

The girls stared, shocked at Serena as Darien told them what happened.

"Well, in the crash, her hair got caught between the roof of the car, which had been crushed in, and the back of her seat. Apparently she was sleeping on Sammy when it happened. The police, umm, had to cut her out of the car…"

The girls sat silent digesting the information.

"Well, it'll take some getting used to…but I like it," Amy was the first to speak.

"Yeah, it makes her look, more grown up." Mina added.

"She looks, kind of pretty, with her hair like that…" With that statement, everyone stared at Raye.

"Since when have you complimented Serena?" Lita was shocked.

"Well, I've decided to turn over a new leaf ok?" Raye spat back out…

"She's pretty beat up. And she hasn't woken up yet." Darien said as he turned back to the sleeping Serena.

Just then, the sleeping Serena began to stir. Darien was instantly at her side.

"Oh god, Serena I'm so glad you're ok."

The girl looked back at him in a confused manner. "Huh," was all she said. Her hand rubbed her face, as she attempted to wipe away the drowsiness that threatened to overwhelm her once more.

"Yeah, Serena welcome back," the four girls chorused.

With that, she sat up with a start.

Confused, scared crystal blue eyes searched each pair of eyes presented to her. The group was confused.

Why isn't she talking they thought as she continued in this fashion for a few moments…

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere Serena opened her mouth and spoke. "Who are you?"

Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment if you want.

I've decided not to include any more disclaimers. You all should know what they are by now. I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah. Besides I have them on my prologue so it's already disclaiming my story. I had to update this, because as I was writing Ch 3. I realized that I was describing injuries that I hadn't mentioned in this Chapter

Well, Ch. 3 will be out as soon as I write it. I'm having a bit of a writer's block….plus my band camp starts to tomorrow, which means I'll be spending 12 hours away from home each day, fun times. So, I'll have it out ASAP

So, email me please, I love getting emails. And I hope you like my story…


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for waiting so long for me to release the latest chapter. Right now I'm working on several ideas and subjects, while in the midst of band camp; which is basically 12 hours of torture. So read the disclaimer in the prologue and away we go…

Serena's eyes were clouded with confusion as she stared at the five people in front of her.

"Who are you," she asked again. Man, they are either practicing their live long dreams of being mistaken for a Greek statue or they've just been given the biggest shock of their lives…I wonder what that could be? Serena remained pensive in her thoughts until a voice shook her out of it.

"You've got to be joking right?" The auburn haired woman seated directly across from Serena spoke aloud.

Serena swiveled her head around to look at each person in turn. Once again, she was met with five equally concerned faces.

"No, I'm serious, who are you and why are you in my room?" Her voice rose a few decibels as fear crept its way into her speech.

Just then, a doctor appeared in the doorway, interrupting the increasingly tense moment.

"Ah hah," he said, "it seems like our patient has awaken. Mr. Shields," he turned towards Darien, "could I please have a moment with you?"

Nodding, Darien rose and followed the doctor into the hallway, just out of earshot.

Mr. Shields Serena ran the name through her mind. That's weird…it feels…almost as if I should--I should…know him- but… she groaned inwardly when her mind repeatedly came up blank. Who is he, and who are those four girls who keep staring at me? They seem nice, a little high-strung, like they are completely stressed out with their lives, but sort of alright… Her mind babbled on in vain for several moments until it was interrupted (again) by a voice.

Darien appeared in the doorway, looking slightly frazzled. He strode back into the room, and continued over to the four girls who were littered around the modest hospital room.

"Well, I guess we better get going. You need your rest Serena…" he turned and gave the girls a look that simply read /I'll tell you later\ before coming over to Serena's bedside.

"But-" Serena replied, being once again interrupted as Darien tenderly kissed her forehead… It's amazing how relaxing he is she thought as she started to become sleepy.

"No buts," he murmured against her flesh. "You need your sleep. We'll be back in the morning to check up on you ok?"

"But," Serena began once more as sleep began to overtake her. "I don't…know…you…" her voice trailed off as she slipped into a deep slumber, Darien and the girls already gone.

The girls impatiently waited as Darien stopped to pick up Luna and Artemis and they were all seated at the temple before jumping all over him.

"What the hell was that about?" Raye was the first to express her displeasure of being practically dragged away from Serena's bedside.

"Really, I mean, why did you go through all the trouble of calling us down there just to drag us away within ten minutes of seeing her again?" Lita was obviously as upset as Raye as she too turned on Darien.

"What did the doctor say? Why doesn't she remember us?" Mina added her voice to the ramblings, her expression practically commanded an immediate answer. She slammed her fist into Raye's table, channeling her frustration into something physical. Raye looked like she was about to say something to Mina along the lines of don't you dare defile my sacred table but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"She looked pretty beaten up," Amy's comment brought the others back to the point.

Luna and Artemis stood beside Darien, trying to piece together what happened at the hospital.

Darien cleared his throat. "Ok, ok lay off a second." He held his hands up as in entourage. "So the doctor came and took me into the hallway…."

/flash back\

"_Doctor Shuther, why doesn't she remember us? What's wrong with her?" Darien expressed his concern as soon as the two were out of the earshot of the girls and Serena._

_The doctor, dealing with many situations like this, could obviously tell that Darien was upset and decided to give him the facts straight._

"_Well Darien, Ms. Tsukino has a double compound fracture in her left collar bone. She has several lacerations from the accident on her body. She has a nasty gash on her forehead that required stitches, which will need to be removed in the next two weeks. She suffered a mild concussion from the impact. The concussion with the traumatic events that occurred has culminated in the temporary loss of her memory."_

_For a moment Darien stood agape as he digested the information shoved down his throat. It took him a moment to regain his composure. _

"_W-what do you mean, the loss of her memory…" Darien stuttered for the first time in his life._

"_Well," the doctor began to explain, "her mind, in an attempt to shield itself from the knowledge of the tragic events that occurred to her family and herself, tried to repress the memories of the accident. But because of the concussion, she literally wound up repressing almost all of her memory." He paused to let Darien soak up this information._

"_So you mean, she's stuck this way?" Darien's heart broke in two as he imagined a life without Serena…_

"_Not really, I mean, you can never be 100 positive with a head injury. But we all believe that when Serena faces what happened, accepts it, and wants-truly wants I tell you- to remember, her memories should come back."_

"_You're saying that it's not permanent…"_

"_All indications say so."_

"_But how can you be sure?"_

"_Well, with most cases of head injuries and permanent amnesia, a part of the person's brain is damaged in some sort of way. This is not true in Ms. Tsukino's case."_

_Darien nodded his head, "So is there anything I can do to help her?"_

"_Well, first of all, you should not try to force any memories upon her. It won't work and could very well possibly make her unconsciously regress even more. What she really needs now, are some true friends, who will help her out during these next few weeks. I won't lie to you Mr. Shields, these next few weeks will be the hardest for you and Serena. It will take a lot of adjusting, on both of your parts, to get used to her not remembering you…She is going to have to learn to trust you all, because she needs to be able to trust someone."_

_Darien nodded, taking a mental note of everything the doctor just said. "So, when can she leave?"_

"_Well, we'll just have to run a few more tests, but she should be able to leave tomorrow morning. I trust you'll be the one taking her?"_

"_Yes, if she'll let me…"_

/flash\

"…and that's when I came back into the room." Darien finished. For the first time in the history of the universe, the girls were speechless.

Wow Darien thought grimly maybe I should mark this day on the calendar to commemorate this moment in history.

Meanwhile, the ever-rational Amy was sorting through her own thoughts. This can't be happening. No, it has to be a really, really bad dream. And when I wake up, I'll call Serena and we will both have a laugh over this. Then she'll insist that we go to the arcade so we can have some shakes and play the latest Sailor V game. There's no way that our Serena could not remember us…

How could this happen? Raye beat herself up over the whole situation. We were supposed to protect her, and we-we failed. And now, now she's…gone. Our Serena is gone. And she doesn't remember who we are or what we've done, or how we feel, or anything… Silent tears ran down Raye's face as she sobbed into her hands. How can this be happening?

For a few, quiet moments, the scouts, Darien, and Luna and Artemis could only think of Serena, each remembering a special moment that they shared, each remembering how she touched their lives. Each dreading the next few weeks, when they would be dealing with a Serena who didn't even know they existed, and how much they meant to each other…

Tissues were dutifully passed around by Raye before anyone spoke.

"Umm, I have a kind of stupid question," Lita punctuated the silence. "But does Amara and the outers have ANY idea of what has happened?"

The group gazed at each other for a second. Wow, I can't believe I didn't even think of them Raye mentally kicked herself for leaving out the outer scouts.

"Actually, I called them this morning and left them a message to call me back. I told them it was urgent," Mina acknowledged. "I can always try calling them again though…"

"I think that would be best," Luna commented. "The sooner they know what has happened, the better."

"We really need to discuss what we are going to do about this," Amy spoke. "We need to know how we are going to deal with this, and what we're going to do about Serena…"

"I know!" Artemis practically yowled from the top of his lungs. "Why don't we just use the crystal and-"

"NO!" Darien interjected harshly, causing everyone to jump. "The doctor specifically said not to force her to remember anything. He said the memories should come back naturally."

"Well what are we going to do?" Raye threw up her hands. "I mean, we can't force the memories upon her, and we can't very well leave her alone out there…"

"I guess she'll have to stay with one of us." Lita whispered, somehow managing to be heard above Raye's rampage.

"That's it!" Mina jumped up. "But who can she stay with?" Each of the scouts sat for a moment.

"Well, she could stay here, but I don't think she'd like working at the Temple. Plus grandpa can be a handful…" Raye thought aloud.

"My apartment manager doesn't let people stay with guests unless they are family. And he's met Serena before…" Lita commented.

"She'd be lonely in my apartment." Amy's voice was barely audible. "With my mom at the hospital at all times, and me taking all these summer courses…"

"And my parents would ask way to many questions…but then again, they probably wouldn't even know she was there, that is until the electric bill came in," Mina commented sadly. She hated the fact that her parents were very distant.

"She can always stay with me." Seven pairs of eyes looked at Darien as he said this.

"Do you think that's a wise idea-" Amy started.

"They could get in a lot of trouble-" Lita replied.

"There's no telling what could happen-" Raye said.

"If they're left alone-" Mina finished.

"GUYS," Darien shouted. "Come on, give me a break. You all know me and Serena aren't like that. Besides she's just lost her memory for Christ's sakes. The last thing I'm going to be thinking about is-"

"That's quite enough Darien," Luna silenced him. "Yes, I'd have to agree with you, your apartment would be the best place for Serena to stay at while she's recovering."

This time everyone's eyes stared at her.

"Now come on, don't you see? Serena needs to stay at a place where she won't be bothered every five seconds by someone. And you all know that Darien would take excellent care of her. Plus it's close to all of you, so you all could get there in a moment's notice."

"And I don't have to work as much right now," Darien added, confirming the deal. "I can be there for her without smothering her."

Somewhat reluctantly the scouts agreed.

"Hey Luna," Lita said. "No offense, but where are you going to stay. I mean, most apartments don't let animals live there."

"I know mine doesn't. The manager is allergic to animal dander." Darien confirmed.

"She can stay with me. She'll be closer to command and her and Artemis would be able to discuss things when they need to." Mina stepped in. "I think I'm going to call Amara again. I'll be right back. Don't make any decisions without me." She stepped into the next room to place her call.

"Wow, she just took control right there. That was amazing." Raye said.

"Yeah I didn't think she had it in her," Darien agreed.

"Well, Mina is the commander of Serena's guard, is she not?" Artemis defended his friend and owner.

"Yes, it's about time she assumed her role as leader of the scouts." Luna acknowledged. "This is the choice time for her actively assuming the role as leader. With Serena not being able to fight and all."

"Oh jeez, I didn't even think of that," Amy said.

"Yeah really, what are we going to do if someone attacks?" Lita added.

"I guess we'll just have to beat them on our own." Raye replied.

"I know one thing, there's no way we are going to drag Serena into this." Darien commented. "There's no way she can handle that right now."

"I agree," Mina stepped back into the room. "We'll just have to do what we do best. Protect the earth and the people we love. Serena always did that for us, now it's time for us to return the favor."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"So it's settled," Luna stated. "Serena will be taken to Darien's house when she's released and I will be staying with Mina, who will be assuming her role as leader of the scouts in Serena's 'stead."

"Umm, maybe we should take some of her stuff to your apartment Darien. That way at least she'll have some clothes and personal belongings." Amy rationally put in.

Darien looked at his watch. "We can go get some things now, if you guys don't mind."

They all shook their heads and got up to join Darien as he went to Serena's house…

Two hot fudge sundaes and six cheeseburger combos later the group of friends finally decided it was time to make their way to Serena's house. They threw down some money on the counter before exiting the arcade. Keeping their heads down, they briskly walked to the house. When they finally reached the modest two-story white house, their steps slowed to a slow crawl. Mina reached one shaky hand for the clasp to the gate and cautiously opened it. She crossed threw the barrier first and made tracks up the sidewalk surrounded by lush green grass, completely unaware that the group was still behind her. Whispers of past memories, past lives, teased her ears as she strained to hear what they were saying. She stepped up the steps leading to the front door, past the garden she knew Serena's mother tended to like her own children. The garden that once could have been featured on any home and garden now looked slightly dead, the flowers already starting to droop as if sensing their mistresses demise. Mina shook the thought from her head and reached under the welcome mat, where she knew an extra key to the house lie. She replaced the mat and walked to the door, as if in a trance. The key slid into the door with a resonating click. She turned the handle and……

FLASH 

Giggles erupted from Serena's mouth as her and Mina sat at the arcade……..

flash 

Mina paused in the open doorway. Her face ashen. "Mina, are you ok?" A concerned voice shook her out of her reverie. She gazed up at the person. "Umm, yeah…I think I need to sit down…" her voice shaky. Raye's gaze seemed to tear into her soul. "Yes, that might be wise Mina. Take it easy for a minute. We can get started." With that, she stepped across the threshold and into the home.

It looked exactly the same. Well duh you idiot, why would it look different? No body's been in here for awhile. Raye mentally kicked herself for imagining that the house would somehow be different. She was in the living room with portraits, silent remains of the dead, staring down at her. She was instantly uncomfortable. "Hey guys," she called out. "I'm going to start upstairs." Before anyone else could reply, she was gone.

"I guess she doesn't like this room either," was all Amy said. "Well, what do you think we should get?"

"The necessities, clothes, shoes, toothbrush, hairbrush, things like that." Darien huffed out. Poor guy Amy thought. This must seem like a twisted sense of déjà vu for him.

"That's it?" Lita whispered. "No she needs more than that. What about pictures and something. They can only help right?" Her voice rose a full fledged octave during her speech. Mina only sat there on the couch, drowning in memories that assaulted her…

flash 

"That's my diary, you freak!" Serena screeched and grabbed the book from Mina's hands before she could open it.

"What's the big deal? Afraid lover-boy Darien will get his paws on it," Mina teased before getting swatted with a plush pillow.

"No, it's just that my diary's like my life. Someday, maybe someone will find it and be like 'wow this person was interesting'. Then my story will live on. People will know of our time and what we did, what we faced, the hardships of the past. It's like my legacy…" Her voice trailed as she sat beside Mina on the bed.

"Wow, Serena, that was really beautiful. I didn't know you cared about things like that…" she hugged Serena tightly as the two best friends pondered the meaning of Serena's monologue…

"It's all I have…" was Serena's reply…

flash 

"Her diary." Mina emptily added. "She needs her diary…" Then remainder of the group looked at her, her eyes empty and lifeless as she sat there on the couch. Amy felt a twinge of jealousy as she saw the effect the house was having on Mina. She has all these experiences with Serena that we could never have…

She pushed the thoughts from her head as she scanned the room. "I'll start packing up some videos and books that she might want…"

"Books?" Lita questioned.

"Yeah, also the photo albums." With that Amy went to work, in the far corner of the room where the movies and books lived.

"Umm, I'm going to join Raye upstairs…" Mina spoke before dashing up the stairs to join her friend.

"Well," was all Darien said.

"Umm, I bet they need help upstairs…" Lita offered.

Darien nodded before joining the other two upstairs.

Lita shoved her hands into her pockets, uncomfortably wondering what she should do. Well, it looks like Amy's got this room covered she thought while glancing over at Amy, who already had two boxes packed with movies and books and was almost done with the third.

She casually made her way over to the kitchen, where she felt most at home. She knew Mrs. Tsukino was an excellent cook, having had her food often in the past four years. I wonder what's in her fridge… Curiously, she opened the door. A waft of sour air filled her nostrils. Lita fought her gag reflex as she gazed into the refrigerator. "Oh that's so gross…" she whispered as she saw the rotten milk and leftovers that littered the fridge. Something has to be done. There's no way I would let my friend come home with a fridge full of rotten food. She began to work.

Raye was upstairs in the bathroom, getting Serena's more personal items packed. She opened the door to the cabinet that was directly above the toilet. Her eyes focused on the many bottles of perfumes and lotions that decorated the cabinet. She opened the nearest bottle and inhaled the scent. Mmmm, Desert Rose, Serena's favorite. She gingerly packed the remained of the cabinet before stepping out into the hall and joining Darien and Mina in Serena's bedroom.

Darien was at a loss of words as he stood in her bedroom. It's so…Sere… he thought as he stood in her bedroom. The room was done in soft whites and golds. Her comforter was a gold/white weave that shimmered with soft elegance. Her walls had a silver hue and were covered with pictures. He looked over to see Mina dive towards her bed. She grasped between the mattress and pulled out a small book.

"What's that?" He asked, reaching for the book held in Mina's hands.

"It's nothing," she huffed as she tore her and the book away from him. "It's her journal, and I swore no one would read it."

"Ok ok, I'll stay clear." He held up his hands as if in entourage and stepped away from Mina. "So, maybe you and Raye should pack her clothes. I can get the pictures and other stuff." Mina nodded before slipping the journal into her purse. Raye walked into the bedroom and the two immediately began packing up Serena's clothes, as Darien began with the numerous objects that littered her room.

Finished Lita huffed as she sat down at the table. The kitchen was now immaculate, shining from the cleaning it had just endured. Lita idly focused on the cabinets where she saw a package of cookie mix. Wow, I remember when we tried to make that….

Flash 

"Ok, it says that we need two eggs, a tablespoon of butter, a quarter cup of oil and a third cup of water, Lita." Serena's job, after having destroyed two bowls and nearly slicing her hand off had been resigned to reading off directions. Lita smiled as she got out the ingredients. Sure Serena was kind of ditzy, but there was no one she'd rather spend time with. Besides, the ditziness suited her. With out it, she wouldn't be sweet, innocent Serena who she would gladly give her life to save. "Here Serena, try this." She held out a spoon that contained the cookie batter to Serena, whose eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. And that smile, who has a brighter smile? Serena devoured the concoction in a matter of milliseconds.

"Oh yum, Lita. This stuff is truly delish…you need to try this." Lita could never resist cookie dough and happily obliged. She dug another spoon into the dough and devoured it just as fast. But once she also tasted the dough, she couldn't resist having another bite.

"Hey, no fair!" Serena yelled. "You got seconds…" as she dug her spoon back into the cookie batter.

Five minutes later all that remained were two spoons and an empty bowl. The girls lounged on Lita's couch, stuffed from all the batter they had just devoured.

"Hey Lita," Serena said.

"Yeah?" Lita turned and looked at Serena.

"It would have been amazing cookies." The duo broke out into giggles as the sun filtered through the blinds…

Flash 

Amy sighed as she leafed through the many photo albums that the Tsukino family had. Awww, how cute she thought as she came to a picture of an infant Serena sleeping in her mother's arms. Unbeknownst by her tears started to fall from her eyes. I wonder if I'll ever be like that, a mother holding my baby girl… Truth be told she had never thought of it before, but suddenly the maternal instinct held by every woman made itself known to Amy. Suddenly, she realized just how fragile life really was. As fragile as a newborn baby, cuddled and protected in her mother's arms….

After half a day of scourging through old memories, the group finally decided that they had everything they needed. "Well, that's the last of it." Lita said as she deposited that last of the boxes on the floor of Darien's apartment.

"We'll check in tomorrow Darien. Call us if you need us…" the girls chorused as they left the apartment.

Darien decided soon after that he needed to get some fresh air. Not caring where he went, he let his feet guide him as he pondered the outcome of tomorrow. Will Serena let me take her home? How am I supposed to take of her? Will she ever come back to me… The thoughts danced around in his mind, torturing him to the brink of meltdown. Looking up, Darien realized that he was once again back at Serena's house. As he walked by he realized that the flowers looked a little bit brighter……

Darien woke up with a start, his dreams tearing and taunting his subconscious state. His blankets were wrapped around his form and appropriately drenched with sweat. Minimal sunlight filtered through the blinds, providing little warmth to the darkened room. It must be dawn he thought to himself, removing the folds of the blankets that seemed to want to stick to him like a second skin. A sideways glance at the digital clock that rested on his night stand confirmed it: 5:48am.

Finally he managed to untangle himself from the clutches of his blankets, scooping the masses together to place in the washer. He quickly got dressed so he'd look at least somewhat presentable, well as much as you can in a windbreaker and sweater, and made his way down the ten flights of stairs to the laundry room. After pushing a few buttons, the machine surged to life, the last remnants of his dreams meeting an untimely end in an array of water and detergent. Ok, I have forty-nine minutes he told himself looking at the timer, just enough time for an early-morning run.

Darien enjoyed these solitary runs, his only moments of true peace and quiet in his hectic life. He took off from his apartment building, his feet pounding away at the cement, as if stomping on the demons that shook his relatively tranquil world. In no time he'd already cleared five city blocks and was making his way towards the park, a favorite place amongst runners. Serena had never understood why he felt the need to run each morning. She'd once said that the only reasons why she would ever run were if she was late for school, or if she was being chased. He replied that he ran to keep up with her, so he'd always be able to catch her should she ever try to run away. She replied by grabbing his arm and whispering, "never" softly into his ear. Serena he mused as his footsteps grew slower and slower. As he entered the park, he noticed that there was no one else enjoying a morning run. Of course you dolt, it's only six in the morning. I bet half of the city isn't up right now!

He walked over to the nearest bench, plopping down on it with the grace of an ameba. He raked his fingers through his hair while wave after wave of insecurity tore at him. By nature no one thought of Darien as being insecure, heck half of the time he didn't think he was insecure. Yes, it is true that most people with associate the insecurity to Serena, the wonderfully perfect woman who should have nothing to feel insecure about. But Darien, the cool calm, emotionally concealed man who keeps his temper in check? Darien the man who, according to some people, took the word stoic to new heights? There's no way that this same man, the collected Darien, the courageous Tuxedo Mask, would ever feel insecure.

Yeah right he huffed to himself. What if she doesn't recognize me? a random thought tore at his soul. What if she doesn't want to go with me? What if she never loves me again? What if she never gets her memory back? Slowly after sorting through the numerous what ifs, he came upon the one thought he truly feared. The one thought he'd been afraid to think of ever since this whole episode occurred. What if she does remember, but she doesn't want this life anymore? What if she's tired of who she is, tired of us?

For a few moments, he sat on that bench, in the deserted park, and pondered that solitary thought. Peeking a glance at his wristwatch, he jumped up. "The laundry!" he exclaimed, and tore off down the street, towards his apartment building.

He walked around his apartment, checking to make sure everything was in its place. A picture frame on his coffee table caught his attention. According to his calculations, it should be exactly .009712mm to the left of where it currently resided. Darien hastily moved the picture.

He hated being like this, he hated being so thorough and calculating. Work was one thing, but home, no. He kept telling himself that everything was going to be ok, that things were going to work out. But inside he was terrified, and he had exactly one hour to get over that fear before Serena would be, hopefully, walking through that front door and back into his life. Except she won't really be back into your life he thought as he smacked his head with his palm since she doesn't know who you are!

The hospital seemed different since the last time he'd been there. Gone was the gloominess, the dreariness, that seemed to permeate the hallways. Gone was the stench of death, that acrid smell, the putrid fragrance that assaulted your senses. In it's place was a distinct cheer, a brightness that seemed to banish the darkness, leaving only a trail of dust. How awkward is it, that one's perceptions seemed to echo to that of reality?

Darien mused over these thoughts as he ascended the stairs to the hospital. The receptionist who greeted him glanced up at him as he approached.

"Nervous?"

"Just a little bit," Darien politely answered, not in any mood for small talk. Come, on just ask me who the hell I'm looking for, point me in the right direction and I'll be on my way…

"Is this your first?"

"What?" The question startled him out of his mindset.

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

"What," he managed to sputter out. "N-no, I mean, no. I'm not here because of that, I mean I don't even have a wife. M-my girlfriend's here and-"

"So you two aren't married?"

"No! I mean, she's my girlfriend, but she's not pregnant. I'm here to check out a Serena Tsukino."

"Oh," the receptionist looked a little disappointed at the remark. She punched a few keys into the computer. "Well, it seems like your girlfriend has been moved into a regular room. She's in 732 B. It's on the 7th floor, down the main hallway to your left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Darien tore off, desperate to get away from that situation as soon as possible.

"By the way, good luck," the receptionist called out to him as he disappeared into the stairwell.

He peered into room 732 B, afraid of what he'd see in there. I guess there isn't another occupant he thought as he only saw Serena in the room. She was sitting on the bed, apparently debating on whether or not to attempt to eat the cafeteria food. The fork fluctuating between her mouth and the tray, she stopped when she noticed Darien at the door.

"Hi again," she called out, slightly more relaxed with him as opposed to the previous encounter.

"Hi," he replied, edging his way into the room. What's wrong with you Darien, get it together! "Y-you look better," he added, mentally chastising himself. Smooth Darien, real smooth…

"Thanks," she seemed to falter for a moment. "Umm, are you the person who is checking me out?"

That Darien could handle. "Yes, I am. As soon as you're ready, we can leave."

She practically jumped out of bed. Darien smiled as he watched her enthusiasm. something's never change…

"Yes I am. Can we please go? I am absolutely starving and the food here is terrible! But don't tell anyone I said that since the people here were so nice to me." She stopped rambling for a moment to look at Darien. "So, I know you right?"

"Yeah, you know me…" this was hurting Darien more than he cared to admit.

"So, were we like, close?" Her complete innocence to the subject alluded him. He fought the urge to grab her and run away, to leave this royal mess behind them.

"Yeah, we were-" he mentally cringed at the word, "close. I'm Darien." He held his hand out to her, which she accepted.

"Darien," she said out loud, reminding herself to learn that name, and about the mysterious man who came with it, "let's get out of here."

He chuckled as he led her down to the receptionist to sign the paperwork yep, some things never change…

And I'm done with Chapter 3! I hope you like it! I'm going to change all the chapters to make one huge chapter three instead of the installments since I've completed the monstrosity of the chapter. Comments, thoughts, complaints, just wanna chat? Email me or chat with me on aol instant messenger! My screen name is totallysweetc hope to talk to some of you soon!


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hey I'm so sorry for making you all wait this long. I just had so much stuff being piled on me at once. I hope you like this new chapter!

Read and review please!

"So, this is your place," Serena asked hesitantly as she stepped into Darien's apartment. She glanced around, taking in the numerous potted greenery that decorated the lavish apartment The living room was decorated in white, the natural wood presenting the only contrast to the room. It wasn't a really nice room, with books and clutter lying about; Serena noted as she took in the room; but for some strange reason, one she couldn't quite put her finger to, it felt like home. Yes, she decided as she walked further into the apartment, it definitely has a homey feeling.

She walked over to the couch, taking in the oak floors, polished to their glory, the stark white couch that looked oh so inviting, the TV, bookshelves, and all the other miscellaneous components that made up the room before stopping at the single coffee table that stood proudly in the center of the room. She glanced back at the man who stood behind her, as if to ask permission to venture further. He nodded, as if reading her mind, and Serena knelt down to the floor.

The first thing she noticed were the pictures, dozens of pictures embellished the table, some with frills and lace, each one delightfully unique; each one contained a picture of her. A picture of her, she noted, that looks really peculiar. The girl in the picture had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back from what appeared to be two buns or meatballs. Now why would I have such a stupid hairstyle, she thought while fingering her shorn hair. She noted her hair would have easily reached the back of her knees, if not the floor. She noted the girl's style of clothing. Her style of clothing is really weird, she thought. Well, my style of clothing, she amendment It made her look, strangely, childlike. No, not child like, more innocent really. But no matter what the girl in the picture was wearing, or how she had her hair, the one thing that Serena could not dispute were the girl's eyes. She recognized the eyes, the aquamarine eyes that she knew graced her face, the same eyes that all the nurses told her they had never seen before in their entire lives. The eyes confirmed it, the girl in the pictures was her.

She reached out a hesitant hand to grab for one of the pictures. How could this be, she thought. Why am I in all these pictures? Retracting her hand she scrutinized the pictures. She noted that the red frame with the silly pink hearts on it had a picture of her at some sort of park, the green one with blue fringe contained her going shopping, the polka dotted one showed her and four other girls, smiling at the camera, the…

She stopped, her eyes coming across one specific picture. This picture wasn't like the others, she noted, there was no fringe or lace or silly designs on this frame. The frame was a simple black one, nothing marred it's surface. Something was special about this picture, she knew it in her heart, how she knew it she had no clue. But there was something really important about it, something she knew she had to see. Her arm shaking, she reached for the picture.

It wasn't a remarkable picture, not exactly. There was nothing that really stood out to Serena as she gazed at it. There were no light bulbs flashing in her head, no big signs, nothing clicked. It was just a normal picture. Once again there was another picture of her, this time in black and white; and she was staring off into the distance. Her hands clasped on her lap, she sat on a fountain ledge, her face staring wistfully off into the distance, her hair streaming behind her. She noted that one edge of the picture had smeared, the thing she was supposedly looking at was blotted out from existence. Other than that, there was nothing special about it. So then why did I feel like this picture was the most important thing I have ever come across, why do I feel like it's special? She tossed the idea around in her head, but didn't come to a conclusion. Carefully, she replaced the picture and stood up; turning around to face the man who brought her here.

Darien smiled as Serena stepped into his apartment. Finally, he thought, she is able to come home. It had been hell for him to wait, he moped about the town while Serena lay in her hospital bed, his life having little meaning. But now she's back, he reminded himself, his eyes lighting up with joy for the first time in a long time. He watched her as she looked around the living room, filling with pride as he noticed the gleaming oak floors; the floors he had painstakingly spent three hours cleaning and polishing last night. All total he spent the last two days getting ready for Serena's arrival and his house looked perfect. There was no spot, no garbage, no speck of dust anywhere in the apartment.

He watched as she moved over to the coffee table, his eyes falling to the pictures that he left on the table. All the pictures had pictures of her, each frame decorated by her in her spare time. During one of her many visits to his apartment she noticed that he didn't have many pictures hanging around the place. When he acknowledged that he didn't have any pictures, she took it upon herself to fill his house with them. And she was doing such a great job with it, he thought, the pictures really made my day. He didn't mind that she also felt inclined to decorate them with silly bows and frills, he loved the fact that she cared enough to go through all of that for him.

He glanced up to see Serena staring at him. He noticed that she was standing in front of the coffee table, her right hand slightly behind her as if beckoning for the pictures that cluttered the table. He realized from the pleading look in her eyes that she wanted to look at the pictures. He smiled, and nodded his head to reassure her that it was ok if she looked at them.

That's Serena, he thought as she knelt down before the table, she always wants to make sure that she doesn't offend me. Of course, it didn't start out that way, he remembered ruefully. Back when they first met, both went out of each their way to make the other's day miserable. But it was all just an act, he concluded, and when we realized that we were destined… No, he shook his head, no it happened before that, we were just so engrossed with trying to hurt each other, that we never realized how perfect we were for each other.

He smiled as she reached for the black picture frame, the one that Serena had given to him just before the car wreck. It was taken a few months ago by Mina just after Darien had left to go to work. Serena was staring after him, and it was the most breathtaking picture ever. She was just so gorgeous; and I, he thought, am just some smudge on the picture. Darien stood and reminisced that day while she looked at the picture. In fact, he was so deep in thought, that he didn't even notice her staring at him.

Serena noted his hair, the blackness of it, the way a few certain strands stubbornly drifted in front of his face. She noted his lips, the way they were drawn into a straight line but slightly turned up at the edges, as if he were remembering something amusing. She memorized his body, all the contours and angles he seemed to possess. But the thing she noticed the most were his eyes. His ocean blue eyes that were currently downcast. She frowned wondering why he looked so glum, but at the same time so happy. And as she pondered why she wondered why he looked so glum but happy; his eyes matched hers.

And she was caught. His eyes trapped hers and she felt like a deer caught in some headlights. His eyes peered into hers and she felt like she was drowning in a wave of emotions. In that moment she wanted nothing more than to run and throw herself in his arms. And that thought scared her. Abruptly, she broke eye contact and cleared her throat. Darien's eyes snapped back into focus.

"Umm, can I have something to drink," she asked rather hesitantly. Her foot shuffled against the ground, and suddenly she looked fourteen again, lost and confused.

Darien smiled to put her at ease, "Of course, come on, I'll get you something to drink and then I show you the rest of the apartment. Is that alright with you?"

Serena smiled, "Ok, that would be nice."

Darien walked ahead as he led her into the dining room, along the way berating himself for making her feel uncomfortable, and along the way wishing that her smile would reach her eyes…

After their stomachs were both full (which surprisingly didn't take too long) Darien showed Serena around on a tour of his apartment. Two years ago he bought a new place that had some more space. It was decided that after graduation Serena was going to move in with him. But alas, Darien thought to himself, that obviously didn't happen. Well, he argued with himself, in a way it has, just not the way you expected it to. I mean she's here, and she's moving in with you, but she kind of doesn't remember you or really anything of that matter.

When Darien finally snapped out of his reverie, he noticed Serena giving him a bemused look. "Get lost in there?" "Huh," Darien replied. "Well, it just seems like you spend an awful long time thinking, so I was just wondering if you - never mind I'm not making any sense…" Serena trailed off. Darien laughed, "Nah, I always think a lot. I guess it's a habit…" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, let's get moving shall we?" Serena nodded and Darien led her into the first room.

Darien opened the door and stepped back to allow Serena to view the room. It was a simple office, decorated in a deep blue. The cherry wood of the computer desks and bookshelves gleamed and brought a sharp contrast to the walls. The room was simple, but elegant.

After Serena stepped out of the room, did Darien close the door and lead her down a hallway which led to the bedrooms. At the end of the hallway there were three doors. Darien opened the door on the left.

"This is my room," was all he spoke, carefully moving out of the way for Serena to view. After scanning the room for a moment, she shut the door and turned and faced Darien. "It's dark," was all she said. "I know," came her reply.

So he led her across the hallway to the door on the right. "This will be your room." Serena stepped into the room. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my-" was all she could say. To appease Serena's parents, Darien decided that Serena should have her own bedroom. The room was decorated before the accident, Serena and Darien spent a whole week working on it. It was done in whites and golds. Everything was soft and comfortable. Serena stepped into the room and ran her hand along the white desk. It had a gold velvet sheet laying across it. "This-this is all mine?" In one corner, a white changing divider was set up, the golden flowers decorated the fabric that made up each of the three panels.

Serena stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon the bed. It was a queen sized canopy bed. Sheer white lace curtains floated down and surrounded the bed with an air of regality. She moved the curtain out of the way to get a better view of the bed. The bed, Darien knew, was Serena's pride and joy of the room. A white Egyptian cotton comforter lie on top the bed. Serena ran her hand along it and shivered with delight. Oh my gosh, this has got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen; she thought to herself. A gold satin sheet lay underneath the comforter reflecting the little light that passed through up to the canopy of the bed, which Serena noted, was made of something that closely resembled crystal. The pillows were white with gold trim, and were stuffed with goose feathers, as Darien later told her. For lack of a better word the bed was perfect. It was everything Serena wanted, though she didn't know why…

She shook her head as she exited the room. "Did you like it," Darien asked, knowing the answer as he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Serena exhaled, "Oh my gosh, it is the most gorgeous thing I have ever lay eyes on in my entire life! I mean that bed must have cost you a fortune! There was crystal and white and gold and everything was just so beautiful and thank you so much for doing this for me and oh my gosh I absolutely love it!" She threw her arms around Darien and hugged him with her excitement.

After she released him, she stepped back abruptly, blush staining her cheeks. "Sorry, I just kind of got excited," she avoided his gaze. "That's ok, I understand. Come on, let me show you the bathroom." With that, he opened the door that resided at the very end of the hallway. "It's just a simple bathroom, but it connects to both yours and my bed room. So just make sure you knock in the morning, we don't want to walk in on each other showering now would we?" Serena laughed, "No, not right now…"

After the tour was complete, Darien took Serena out onto his balcony that overlooked the city. It had a marvelous view of the skyline, with the ocean in the distant horizon. "Oh, wow, this is-this is totally amazing," Serena gushed as she took in the view. Darien turned towards her. "Yeah, I know; this is where I usually come when I want to get away from it all. It's like my little peace of paradise." "I'll bet," Serena replied lifting her head upwards to look at him. Their gazes met, and held, and for a few precious seconds Darien felt that everything was right again. Then she demurely looked away, a blush staining her cheeks.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Wait here, I'll get it," Darien left Serena on the balcony as he went to answer the door. Serena took this time to reflect and gather her thoughts. He is really cute, she told herself. Plus he seems nice, but I don't know; it seems like he's expecting me to remember him. But I don't, and I don't know when I will; and I don't want to keep him waiting, or anyone for that matter. Serena held her head in frustration, oh why can't I just remember? Serena fought an involuntary shudder. She rubbed her hands across her arms, completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Serena?" Serena jumped when she heard the voice. "Yeah?" Darien came up to her looking concerned, "is everything all right?" "Yeah, yeah everything's fine," she plastered a smile onto her face; and felt relieved when he seemed to have bought it. "Well, why don't you come inside? It's getting kind of chilly out here." Now that he mentioned it, Serena thought, it was getting kind of cold. Her arms had goose bumps all over, but they weren't from the cold. Darien held out his hand, which Serena graciously accepted, and Darien led her back into the house.

"Hey Serena," a woman with blonde hair called out, "how are you feeling?" "I'm fine I guess, and you?" Oh please, who is this? She looked at Darien with confused eyes; his lips turned upwards in a smile as he noticed her pleading look. "-and then I just kept wondering, what did I even see in him? So basically my day sucked. So Serena when are we going to get your hair cut?" That caught Serena's attention, "-huh, excuse me umm," Darien leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Mina." "Mina, right, excuse me Mina, but I did not hear a word you were just saying." Mina laughed, "No I imagine you wouldn't, not with the goo-goo eyes you've been giving Darien here…" Serena blushed, which Mina noted in her head; hmm, she thought, this could get interesting. "Well, I just asked when you wanted to get your hair cut? I could take you now if you'd like?" "My hair? OH, my hair, yeah I kind of do need to get it cut." She ran her fingers through her shorn hair. "Sure, now we be just great!"

"Really," Mina beamed, "Perfect, the we can get to know each other better and it will be so much fun." Mina grabbed Serena's arm as she dragged her out of the apartment. "Bye Darien, don't worry I'll take care of everything. Oh and we'll probably go shopping after this." And then the duo were gone, and Darien's apartment was a little bit gloomier. Oh well, he thought, I guess I should get some work done. With that, Darien found his text books that he had been neglecting, and got to work.

Serena was experiencing a whirlwind of adventure, and she was loving every second of it. Mina is totally amazing, she thought to herself. Not only is she totally cool and nice, but she's also a celebrity! While the girls were walking to the beauty salon, Mina entertained Serena with stories from her acting job, an actress on the day time soap, Dangerous Liaisons. Mina portrayed special agent Roxxy Parks; a no nonsense kick ass agent with her own agenda. I so have to start watching that, Serena told herself.

At the salon, which Serena noted was outrageously expense, Mina suggested that they do a little more than just get their hair cut. "How 'bout we add some shine to our hair, and oh, they have these amazing face masks and massages and pedicures and manicures, and we just have to try them all; my treat." She was so lively and effervescent, Serena couldn't help but laugh right along with her. "Are you sure Mina, I mean I don't want you to spend all this money on me…" but Mina interrupted her with the wave of her hand. "Nonsense silly, what are friends for?" Friends, Serena thought, yeah I like the sound of that. She voiced aloud, "Well, Mina, I guess you're stuck with me now!" Mina laughed outrageously,  
"No Serena, it's you who are stuck with me. Think you can handle it?" Her eyes held a mocking gleam as she challenged Serena. Serena smiled and replied, "Sure, it won't be too hard being friends with a blonde airhead." Mina jumped up, "WHAT! I am not some blonde airhead, you blonde airhead!" The girls stared at each other before both busted out into giggles. Yes, Serena thought, we are going to be the best of friends. Then both the girls sat back, and allowed the stylist to take control…

"Now, Ms. Serena, how do you like it?" The stylist positioned Serena so she could see her new hair style. Mina exclaimed, "Oh my gosh Serena you look absolutely gorgeous!" Serena had to agree, her hair cascaded in soft waves to her shoulders; the glossiness that was added to her hair made her seem like she had a halo around her. I look, beautiful, Serena thought to herself as she stared at her reflection. "Oh thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around the stylist after exclaiming her glee. After she settled down, she turned to Mina; "Do you really like it?" Mina nodded enthusiastically, "It's gorgeous, you'll have guys falling over their feet just to look at you!" After they paid for the services, Mina linked her arm with Serena's, "Come on girl, let's go shopping!"

Serena was dragged to the Centrex Mall, located in the middle of downtown. "This place has the best stores, you can find everything you need here; I once found a -" Serena tuned her out as she gaped at the place. This is huge, were all her coherent thoughts. Mina, finally realizing that Serena wasn't paying a lick of attention, grabbed her arm and led her into the mall. "Oh, we have to buy you a dress for the show's annual party!" Mina hauled Serena in the direction of the closest boutique. "What-what party?" "Oh well every year the show throws this huge party in the middle of July; it's supposed to be like a fundraiser for charity and stuff." "So, umm- what kind of dress will I be needing?" Mina waved her arm, as if dismissing a servant Serena noted, "Oh nothing too extravagant, just a cocktail dress, or a ball gown; but nothing totally outrageous!" Serena nodded, "Right not too outrageous!" Mina huffed, "Hey! You can stop with the sarcasm right now buddy!"

After stopping at 12 boutiques, the girls were ready to call it quits. "My feet kill," Mina exclaimed. She sat down on a bench to rub her feet. "You're right, this sucks," Serena flopped down beside her. "I never thought it would be this hard to find a dress." Mina gave Serena an indignant look, "Hard? Please, you have no clue what hard is. I once looked through 4 cities of malls just to find a simple dress for a cocktail party." Serena's eyes widened in shock, "Not uh. That is insane!"

Just then, Mina shot up. "Oh! Look over there," she pointed to a boutique about two stores down. "That might have something! Come on!" Grabbing Serena's arm again, she towed Serena towards the store. Mina scrounged through the racks, pulling dresses off and draping them over her arm. "Let's start with these, and then we'll go from there." An old lady made her way over to the girls. "Excuse me miss," she addressed Serena, "but are you looking for a dress?" Serena nodded, "Yes, and we are having no luck finding one!" The woman replied, "Come with me, I know the perfect dress for you. Now you must be what, a size 4?" Serena replied, "How did you know?" The woman laughed, "It is my duty to know! Come come, it's right over here." She led Serena towards the back of the store, "Now feast your eyes on this."

The dress was white, and totally breathtaking. Serena gasped, "Oh my, it's - it's gorgeous." She delicately took the dress and went to the dressing room. After she put on the dress, she faced herself in the mirror. Wow, she thought, this dress is perfect. The gown accentuated her curves while seeming to flow like liquid down her body. It had a deep v-neck, the straps clasped behind her neck. There was a slit on the right side that ran all the way up her leg. Where the slit ended was a diamond heart. The top seemed to hug her like a second skin, while the bottom seemed to flow away from her, giving a tantalizing view of her legs.

"Serena, are you coming out anytime soon," Mina's voice called out. "Yeah, just a minute." Serena stepped out into the store. She didn't have to wait long for a reaction. "Oh my gosh Serena that is perfect! You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress! I am so jealous!" Serena laughed at Mina's remark, "Oh please, you are so beautiful, every guys' eyes will be glued to you!" Mina countered, "Not with you looking like that; jeez we're gonna have to beat these guys off with a stick!" Serena went back into the dressing room and changed, while Mina went and paid for the dress.

"I hope you like it," the old woman called out as Serena and Mina exited her store. "I hope it brings you good fortune," she whispered.

By them time they got back , Mina and Serena were beat. "Darien," Mina pounded on his door, "Darien open up. You forgot to give your new roommate something, something important like, hmm I don't know, maybe a key!" She was about to rant more but just then, the door swung open. Darien opened the door, looking disheveled, and in Serena' opinion totally hot. Wow, she thought, does he know how gorgeous he is? Just then she looked up to see Darien gazing at her. Blushing instinctively, she turned away.

"Your hair looks beautiful, Serena," Darien breathed as his eyes feasted on her. The bruises were practically gone, an action Darien attributed to Serena being sailor moon. Or was Sailor Moon, can she still transform without her memories? Mina turned to Serena, "Today was so much fun, we have to do it again sometime. Whenever you want to shop or just hang out, call me! Darien knows my number! I'll see you later!" Serena threw her arms around Mina, "Today was a blast, don't worry I'll call you soon!" "Bye Serena, Darien," Mina called out as she walked to the elevators.

"So, now I guess it's just you and me huh," Serena asked, shifting her left foot on the carpet. Darien gave her what he thought was a reassuring smile. "Yeah, but don't worry; I don't bite. Come on, are you hungry?" Serena put a hand to her stomach, "Starving, Mina took me to so many stores, but we didn't stop to each. Oh wait, let me hang my dress up first." She quickly went into her room, and came back out her arms free. "Dress?" Darien gave her a quizzing look. "Oh yeah, for Mina's work's party. Are you coming?" Oh right, that party, Darien thought. The party I wasn't going to go to…

"Yeah, I'm going," Darien replied. Now I have to tell Mina that I'm going. "So, what do you want? Fish, Chicken, Turkey, sushi, anything? I've got it all!" Serena laughed, "You've got it all huh? So if I asked for Calamari with Snow Crab Legs in butter dipping sauce with a side of asparagus you would have it?" Darien's face fell, "Ok so I don't have that, but I can get it!" Serena laughed, "No that's fine, umm how about some Chicken Alfredo; if you have it!" Darien beamed, "Now that I have, and I can make very well." Very well, Darien thought, I guess her appetite hasn't changed. Ever since Darien took Serena to her first Italian restaurant, a little over a year ago, Serena has loved Chicken Alfredo. In fact, she wanted it so much, that Darien learned how to cook it for her.

Serena followed Darien out onto the balcony as he fired up the grill. "Serena, could you go get some Chicken Breasts from the fridge?" Darien was cleaning the grill off. Serena nodded, even though Darien's back was to her, and went back into the house. She opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. Ok where's the chicken, she thought. Shrimp, Milk, Chocolate Milk, Apples, Butter, Eggs, Hamburger meat, oh here it is. She picked up the chicken breasts and washed them off in the sink before taking them out to Darien. "Thanks," he said as she handed him the chicken. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Darien tore his attention away from the grill and studied Serena for a moment. She looks like she wants to help; and I could use it… But Darien knew Serena's cooking reputation. Still, she looks like she wants to…oh what the heck; I might as well. "Sure, there's this recipe book by the fridge that has a recipe for Alfredo Sauce; you can make that if you'd like." Serena beamed, and Darien noted the smile went to her eyes. "Oh thank you Darien, I won't ruin it I promise." She threw her arms around him, much to his surprise, before bouncing back into the house to prepare the sauce. Darien chuckled and shook his head. Something's never change, he thought to himself. Even without her memories she still wants to help people…

The dinner was surprisingly good. It was better than I usually make it, Darien thought with a hint of a smile. While he was grilling the Chicken, Serena took some time to clean up the place. She also made the table; two elegant candle sticks provided the source of light to the dinning room. She went all out for this, Darien thought as he took another bite of the alfredo, and it all tastes delicious.

Serena stared across the room at Darien. Oh, I hope he doesn't think I'm like trying to come on to him; ok, ok so the candle light might be a little too much. Maybe I shouldn't have cleaned up a little bit, but I just- wanted tonight to be special. Serena was shocked when that thought crossed her mind. Now, why would I want this to be special, it's probably just like every other meal I've had in my life. But still, I hope he likes it.

Darien looked up to see Serena staring off into space. I wonder what she's thinking about. He voiced, "Penny for your thoughts?" That snapped her out of her daydreaming. "Oh, I don't think m y thoughts are worth a penny," she said glumly. Darien smiled, "Oh come on; they can't be that bad…"

Serena shook her head and grinned, "Well, I was just wondering if you liked it?" Darien was caught off guard. "Like what? The food, heck yea; this is probably some of best Chicken Alfredo I've ever had. The room, yeah it looks great; thanks for cleaning the house but you know, you didn't have to…" Serena beamed at his response, "Thanks, but you made most of it; and I know I didn't have to clean but I felt useless just waiting around for you to get done. You don't mind do you?"

That question startled Darien. Sure Serena was a sweet, compassionate girl; but she had never asked if it was alright with him to do something. Normally she'd just do it, unless it involved something like cleaning. Then she'd normally be content to just sit around waiting for him. Wow what a change, he thought. I like this new Serena… That thought startled him. What the crap Darien, he scolded himself. How dare you go off and betray Serena by liking Serena more?

So the pair ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence. After they were done, Serena helped Darien wash the dished. Had someone been watching them, it would have been the perfect example of marital bliss; except the wife would have no memories whatsoever about her husband and they wouldn't be married, and alright you get the drift…While washing the dishes, Serena stifled a yawn. Of course, Darien noticed this. "Hey, you should go to bed, you've had a long day today." But Serena shook her head, "I will, just after I'm done helping you. It's only fair, I mean, since you're being so kind to me and all by letting me stay here with you; when I have no idea who you really are…" Darien flashed a corky grin at her rambling. "Serena, it's ok. I don't mind you staying here, in fact, I'm kind of enjoying this…" "Really…me too…" she replied.

As previously stated, after the dishes were done, Serena went to bed. Oh gosh, she thought after tugging on a pair of her pajamas, what are these? Did I actually wear this? The pajamas were cute, she'd give them that, if they weren't pink and decorated with bunnies that any five year old would love. Maybe Mina will take me shopping for some more clothes, Serena thought as she lay her head down on her pillow. Or maybe Darien will…was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep…

After Serena drifted off to sleep, Darien lay in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted, flowing like the ocean water and never ending… Man, today was the first day since- in awhile that I have been able to get some work done. Today was the first day in awhile that I have been happy. Of course he knew the reason behind this was the fact that Serena was home where she belonged and relatively ok. But that's what also troubled him. How can you already love this girl so much, he thought to himself, when she's nothing like the Serena you loved… He pondered this all night.

AN: And I'm done! Hooray, another chapter out of the way. So did you like it? I'm going with a new format, and kind of in a new direction. Originally, I was going to have Serena acting exactly the same, with Darien sort of forcing himself upon her. Not in like the physical way, but just like remember me, this is who I am and this is who you are. But that kind of made him sound like a jerk, so I went in this direction. I can't wait to see where it will take me. Well this is your Christmas present lol, I hope you like it! Please read and review and I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP. Just so you know, I had this thing written on Christmas Eve but the fan fiction site was being weird and wouldn't let me load it. I hope to have the next chapter of a Simple Wish by new year's but I don't know if that's going to happen…Oh and if any of you want to chat with me on Aol Instant Messenger, I'm totallysweetc !

Take care!

totallysweetc


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for keeping you waiting so long... I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. Normally right now I would be going on and on about my hectic life (with my AP exams, the musical, being a mentor, work, spending two weeks in England, marching band starting up, concerts, prom, my birthday, and now finals coming up) but I've decided that I've really just been lazy. So I'll try to do better... oh and for those who were wondering " " is spoken and ' ' is thought.

So sit back and enjoy the show

Images molded and melted together in her mind. The images themselves were vague, what they were actually supposed to represent could not be determined by the cloudiness that protected the images from her conscience. She turned over, burrowing herself deeper into the blankets as she slept. The images once more danced around her, torturing her with unknown information, she reaches, as if trying to grasp the images, but they disappear like a mirage, reappearing further away as if luring her to follow. And lure her it does, she can feel herself moving, making her way towards the images. But once more they dangle out of her reach. The colors intertwine, the whites, silvers, and golds swirl together in a never ending vortex. Suddenly, she feels like she's falling, falling into an abyss, falling into nothingness. The colors mock her, and still swirl faster, the images themselves now seem to swirl together, and become one massive vortex.

Suddenly she's running, running away from the vortex that now seems intent on reaching her. She runs faster and faster in an attempt to escape her dream. But still the vortex pursues her, intent on capturing her. She ran faster, but to no prevail. The vortex seemed to be gaining on her. Finally she comes to a wall, a dead end. With nowhere to go, she glances behind her, the colors now a blur of gray, it's colors no longer distinguishable. Frantically she looks around, trying to find some means of escape, but none present it self. Still the vortex looms ever closer, its gray mass towering in front of her. She knows that there is no escape. She squeezes her eyes shut, as if to block the pain that is surely coming, but nothing does. Finally after waiting for what appears to be lifetimes, she cautiously opens one eye to see---

Blue eyes. They were the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen. Her vision was still blurry, but she eventually realized that she was in her room and that she wasn't alone. Deciding that this was still a dream, she closed her eyes.

"Good morning, are you hungry?"

Serena snapped up, her eyes instantly opening as she starred at Darien who was perched on the side of her bed. After rubbing her eyes to ensure that this was really not a dream, she replied, "starving."

Darien's smile became, almost impossibly wider, "good because I made pancakes. Get up sleepyhead, it's time to eat."

Breakfast that morning seemed like a common occurrence. _ 'For some reason'_ Serena thought, '_I feel like this is where I belong. But how weird is that? I mean, I barely know the guy...'_ Serena stopped eating and reflected on that thought, not unnoticed by Darien, who in turn stopped eating and stared at her, a puzzled expression on his face. '_I mean, I don't know that I know him; but obviously I do, considering that he knows so much about me and we were apparently close...I wonder just how close...'_

Finished with her digression, Serena once again resumed the fulfilling task of eating. Only when she completed her task (a task which only took 3.5 seconds grant you ) did she look up to find a pair of azure eyes staring at her in mirth. "What," she asked her fork instantly falling down to her plate. "Do I have something on my face?" Frantically she checked her face for any sign of syrup or pancake residue she might have overlooked.

Darien cracked up at her antics, a smile once more donning his face. _He looks really good when he smiles, _Serena thought. "What's so funny?"

"You," he laughed, "you never change...it never ceases to amaze me how fast you eat. I mean, don't you choke?"

"Hey," Serena joked back, "It takes mad skills to be able to eat like I can..." she patted her stomach. "Not everyone is blessed with a stomach of steel." The two laughed, and both felt at ease in each other's presence.

Just then the tranquil moment was obliterated by the shrill sound of the telephone. Darien rolled his eyes, which drew a giggle from Serena, before making his way to the phone.

"Hello," his baritone silenced the ringing. An overwhelming feeling of curiosity overcame Serena and she struggled with herself not to listen to the conversation. So she sat back, still sitting at the table, and found some amusement with twiddling her thumbs.

"Uh huh, yeah sure. Umm, I don't think that's possible as of right now. Why not? Um, well I'd rather not explain to you right at this moment." He paused, and Serena found herself rising out of her chair and slowly making her way over to him. Darien looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, reassuring her that everything was alright. Then, drawling his attention back to the phone, he turned back around and fumbled around for a pen and paper.

"Ok, so you'll meet for lunch at 5th and West? Ok, yeah yeah, I'll tell you everything then. No she won't be joining us." "Why not? Well…she just can't…look," he said looking slightly flustered, "I'll tell you everything then. Ok I'll see you at 12:30…bye." He raked his hand through his hair, making it even more unruly.

"Everything alright?" Serena asked cautiously stepping up behind him.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm just meeting with some friends for lunch."

"Oh ok then," Serena stepped back once more, to a more comfortable distance.

"Look," Darien said, turning towards her. "Are you going to be alright by yourself when I'm gone?" Serena gave him a look that clearly stated that she did not appreciate being treated like a four year old and Darien held up his hands and hastily corrected himself. "Ok, so maybe that seemed a little patronizing. I'm sorry if that sounded like I don't trust you or I think you can't handle yourself but I just want to make sure you'll be alright." His eyes seemed to peer into hers looking for reassurance from a crime he thought he committed.

Serena laughed, "Look, it's ok. I get it. I know that you're just concerned for me and I appreciate it. It's just that I'm not a little girl, I can handle myself so yes, I'll be fine here on my own, and if I get bored, I can always call Mina. She seemed really cool."

"Good, because I need to run some errands before I meet the girls for lunch."

Serena raised an eyebrow and unexpected jealousy coursed through her, "The girls," she asked, some of the jealousy coming through.

Now it was Darien's turn to laugh. "Yes, the girl's. They're just some old friends of mine, nothing to be worried about." He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Wow, it's almost 10, I guess I better go so I can get everything done. I'll see you when I get back." He grabbed his things and strode over to the door. "Bye, Serena."

Serena barely glanced at him as he left. "Bye Darien…" She slowly made her way over the couch, deep in thought. 'What the heck was that all about Serena?' She dropped her head into her hands as so sat on the couch dejectedly. 'Why are you acting to jealous? Why are you suddenly on the defensive?'

After pondering over these questions for a few minutes she sighed, realizing that she had no answers. Well, at least answers that made sense. Getting up, she wiped some imaginary dust off her pajama pants and stretched out, loosening some of the stiffness in her joints. Wincing, as she pulled a little too hard at her shoulder, she cradled her arm in her hand and went to look at the clock. 'Gosh,' she sighed, 'it's only 10:13. What am I going to do for about 3 hours?' Glancing about, she took in her surroundings. 'Well, I guess I could always watch a video. But…where are the videos?'

She decided that the safest bet would be to look near the television, so she went back into the living room. 'Now,' she scanned the area. 'Where would be a great place to…ah hah!' Serena noticed a cabinet against the far wall close to the television. 'That has got to be where the movies are.' Happy that she found something, she made her way over to the cabinet. 'Ok,' she thought opening the doors. 'Let's see what we have….what?' Her thought process ran off as she peered into the cabinet. "Books," she asked aloud as she realized what the cabinet held. "Why on earth would there be books by the TV?" She shook her head at the insanity of the matter and shut the cabinet door. "So, where do I look next?"

She quickly glanced about the room. 'Ok, let's see here. We have a TV, a stereo, the book case, coffee table, sofa, coat hangers, phone, clock…oh there's another one. Where are the movies? Where, where where?' She began to explore the length of the room, her hand running along the edge of TV, collecting the minimal amount of dust that lie on its surface.

"Ok," she said, hands on her hips. "This is ridiculous! How hard is it to find some stupid movies?" "I mean, really, there are only so many places you can put movies. I mean, you can't very well have them in the kitchen…" she began muttering to herself. She stopped as she saw a door.

'Hmm,' she thought. 'I wonder if they are in this…I guess it's a closet.' She walked toward the door. 'But honestly, why would someone put movies in a closet,' she thought as she turned the door handle. 'That's got to be one of the most stupidest…oh here they are.'

Excited that she found the movies, she quickly began reading the titles. "Hmm, we've got Golden Eye, The World is Not Enough, Die Another Day, A License to Kill. A lot of James Bond movies here. Signs, The Village, the Italian Job, I Robot, Troy, White Noise, The Ring, Sleeping Beauty." "Sleeping Beauty?" She paused and read the title again. "Sleeping Beauty, didn't expect that…" she said as she took the movie off the shelf and popped it into the VCR. "Maybe it will be good…"

Approximately 75 minutes later, Serena was dancing around the living room. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… That movie was awesome." She looked at the clock, '11:45 ok, so I have around 2 hours until Darien gets back. What should I do now?"

Ten minutes later, and Serena still hadn't found anything to do. She debated on watching another movie, but she didn't think she could sit still that long. She thought about eating, but she wasn't really hungry. She argued against going out, but decided that the cons by far outweighed the pros. She was on her wits end, desperate times called for desperate measures. "Well, I guess I could always clean."

Twenty minutes later, armed with a broom and mop, which she had to scour the kitchen in order to find, Serena began cleaning. She made her way over to the kitchen table, where left over breakfast greeted her. "Eww, that's gross." Serena picked up the various plates, cups and utensils and placed them gently in the sink. Finding dish soap underneath the table, she poured some in and turned on the tap to make soapy water.

While waiting for the sink to fill, she carefully swept the rest of the kitchen and dinning room. "Well, that's done," she said, wiping her hands together. "I guess I should do……oh my gosh the dishes!"

She ran back to the kitchen sink to see water running on the floor. "Oh no!" She quickly turned off the tap and hastily mopped up the mess on the floor. "Well, I guess I can wash the dishes…"

Five minutes later, the dishes were washed and dried, and Serena felt exhausted. She began to drag herself towards the living room. "Man, I feel like I could pass out." She practically fell onto the sofa. Stifling a yawn she lay down on the sofa. "Maybe I should just…take a…" She was fast asleep before she could finish the sentence…

Darien briskly made his was towards the café on 5th and West. He quickly glanced at his wrist watch. '12:32, well I'm not that late. Maybe they're not even here yet…' One step into the café and he knew that wasn't the case. The energy filled the café, and it wasn't welcoming.

"Shields," Alex said as Darien sat in front of her.

"Alex," Darien replied, leveling his gaze with her.

"What the hell is going on? A few weeks ago we felt this strange energy, almost as if something had happened with the…well I don't know. We just felt something. And so we come back here and contact you, whereas you give us the dos-e-do as to what the hell is going on…Where the hell is Serena…"

"Alex!" Michelle scolded. "Calm down," she placed her arm on Alex's, the gesture seeming to calm the outraged woman down. "Why don't you let Darien talk?" The exceedingly elegant woman nodded her head towards Darien, who was looking more than a little uncomfortable. "Darien?"

The young man gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, his nervousness radiating from his pores. "I'd….I'd rather not talk about that right now…" He raked his hands through his hair; his forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"God damn it Darien! What the hell is going on?" Alex resumed her questioning.

"Listen, I really can't explain this…" Darien tried to stop their questioning.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Michelle's voice resonated.

"Because, I don't know how to explain…"

"Why don't you just try?"

"I can't…"

"Listen Shields, I'm serious! Where the hell is Serena? Why can't we talk to her?" Alex's voice rose, drawing the attention of fellow diners.

"Because she doesn't know who she is god damn it!" Darien exploded. "She has no idea who you are, who she is, and who I am! She has no memory of her life! Nothing! You want to go talk to her! Go ahead and try! Lord knows I already have! But don't come crying to me when she looks at you like you're crazy!"

At this Darien broke down. His face fell into his hands and his shoulders shock in unheard cries. Instantly following his outburst Michelle's and Alex's hands flew to their mouths and they stared at Darien, eyes wide, mouths agape. Their thoughts and questions raced through their minds, but all fell silent at their lips.

'Jesus,' Alex thought to herself. 'No wonder we felt this sense of foreboding. This is crazy…it's' her face screwed up in thought as she tried to think of the right words. 'It's….well, I don't know what it is…but it's not good. Oh….my poor Koneko, I'm sorry we failed you…' Her eyes turned heavenward…

Michelle didn't know what to say. Never in her lifetimes had she been taught to deal with something like this. Sure, she had spent many years in various schools, refining her pedigree, becoming a 'lady'. She had received the finest educations…hell she was a freaking inspiration to people with her artistic and musical talents. Well versed in all subjects, Michelle thought that she could handle it all, and handle it in a serene manner. With a dejected manner she realized how wrong she was….

So now the trio sat together, silent as their individual thoughts and fears confronted their minds. No one knew what to say, what to say to make things better. No one knew how to alleviate the pain, how to, somehow ease their suffering. So rather than discuss what they all were thinking about, they turned to idle talk.

"So, Darien, Michelle's playing tonight at the concert hall. And…well, we have these two extra tickets….maybe it would be good to…you know…get her out of the apartment for a little while."

"Well, I guess so, but, no offense," Darien turned to Michelle. "I just never got the impression that Serena liked those kinds of things."

"Still," Michelle reached out and placed her hands on top of his. "It would be good to take her out for awhile. To let her experience the world again. Who knows, maybe something might jog her memory a bit."

Darien still looked skeptical, but finally relented. "Ok, I'll run the idea by her. But no promises."

"Great," said Michelle reaching into her handbag to hand Darien the two tickets. "The concert starts at 7, doors open at 6:30."

"I hope you don't mind sitting next to a few politicians," Alex said standing up to shake Darien's hand.

"Nah, it's nothing we can't handle…" He turned to give Michelle a hug before leaving.

"Be strong young prince," Michelle whispered into his ear.

"Well, bye…" he turned and left the café.

"Be strong…" she whispered after him.

Darien arrived home around 2 o'clock. He casually placed his things on the floor, the many bags testament to the various errands he had ran before his little get together with Michelle and Alex. Wearily, he drug himself into the living room, stopping as he noticed Serena sleeping on the couch.

'She looks like an angel…more so now than ever,' he mused as he found a blanket and gently lay it onto of her. She stirred slightly and then settled back down drawing the covers around herself, wrapping herself in a cocoon.

Darien sat down in the chair opposite. Just sat down, no thoughts raced through his mind, no reminders of obligations or problems. Just blissful peace…he stayed that way for a long time…

AN: Wow, it took forever, but I finally got another chapter out. For those of you who noticed that I called Amara Alex, I decided not to use Amara because Amara was distinctly feminine whereas Alex was both feminine and masculine. Since Alex (or Amara) can be mistaken for both, I decided that Alex would be more appropriate for my story. I apologize for the relative crappiness of this chapter, but I needed to get through this filler to get to the good stuff.

Oh, I'm having a little contest. In the next chapter I was planning on introducing the new villain. My little contest is basically a naming game. Just give me your thoughts or suggestions about the villain and the best one will get put in!

Thanks so much for reading this, and especially those who are still reading this, because I know, I often get bored at the end of chapters. I promise I will get this next chapter out sooner, and I'm hoping I get a lot of response for the Name the Villain Contest!

Thanks again!

totallysweetc


	7. Chapter 6

AN: wow, it has been a really really long time since I've updated huh? I'm sorry for that, I promised myself when I started writing this that I wouldn't become one of those authors who would update every year or so, and well, look at me now. My senior year is almost to a close thank god and now, since we're on spring break, I've decided to finally post this latest chapter. Hopefully it meets your expectations, and hopefully I'll be able to crank out another chapter sooner, since this is my spring break and all, even though we're supposed to get ½ a foot of snow tonight. Well, enjoy the chapter and reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.

The light beckoned in the distance. It pierced through the hazy mist, illuminating the sterile surroundings. 'Where the hell am I,' Serena thought as she walked down what appeared to be a long hallway. The sound of her footsteps reverberated off the wall with each step she took. 'Man this is uber creepy.' She began walking towards the light, but each step that served to bring her closer, only made the light appear farther away.

'This is getting ridiculous.' Serena stopped after what seemed like an eternity to rest and catch her breath. 'Why can't I reach that light?'

"Because you're not meant to, at least not yet," a mysterious voice resonated around her causing Serena to jump. 'Umm, ok Serena now you know you're hallucinating. There is no possible way you just heard a voice from out of no where.'

"But you just did, and believe me, I'm real enough."

Serena whipped around to look behind her only to see that no one was there.

"Ok, who are you?"

"All will be revealed in time,"

'All will be revealed in time, what kind of answer is that,' she complained to herself.

"The only answer you'll get for now," the voice replied in an irritated yet amused sort of way. "Our time is now up; it is time for you to venture back to your world. Wait for me the next time you find yourself in this world and we will begin your journey together."

"Wait a minute here, this world? Journey? NEXT T IME? What is going on?"

"No time to explain, wake up now….."

When Serena opened her eyes, all she saw was white. 'Ha,' she exclaimed, 'take that creepy voice, your power isn't all great and stuff.' But on closer observance Serena noted a jagged crack in the whiteness above her. 'Wait a minute, why would there be a crack in the sky? And for that matter when was I laying on my back?'

As Serena sat up she realized that she had been staring at the ceiling in Darien's apartment. "Wow that was really dumb of me. I should've known that was a ceiling..." she grumbled as she got off the couch. "I mean, honestly…Serena you've got WAY too much time on your hands…all you do is sit around all day, you're making up weird conversations in your mind and…" her voice trailed off as she glanced over to the chair where Darien was sleeping.

'Aww, that's so adorable. He looks so peaceful just laying there.' Unknowingly, she drifted closer to Darien as she studied his sleeping profile. She moved her hand to brush away a lock of hair on his forehead when still bodied Darien awoke, his hand automatically moving to grab her wrist. At Serena's gasp, his eyes snapped open and he released her wrist.

"Oh, wow, sorry about that," Darien began as he moved to get out of the chair. "You just caught me off guard," he said sheepishly while running his hands through his hair.

"No, it's totally fine, so umm…" Serena shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The tension in the room grew to exponential heights. Darien quickly racked his mind for a neutral subject, anything that would help decrease the nearly suffocating atmosphere.

"Yeah…oh hey, do you want to go see a concert with me tonight? Some of my friends are performing and they gave me two tickets earlier."

"Sure, that would be great!" 'Finally I'm getting out of this place…' A smile lit up Serena's face at the prospect of doing something entertaining. "Umm, what time does it start?"

Darien, too entranced by Serena's smile, didn't register the question for a few seconds. Her expectant face drew him out of his stupor. "Umm, the concert starts at 7 and the doors open at 6:30. So I guess we could get there at 6 and then go out to dinner after the concert. I mean, unless you're hungry now…"

"No, that's fine," Serena was quick to interject. "Ok, it's 4:00 now. I guess I should start getting ready…" her voice trailed off as unresolved tension once again began to fill the room.

"Yeah, sure that's…fine…good…I guess I should do the same," Darien's voice trailed off as Serena turned around and headed toward her bedroom.

"Do you mind if I grab first shower?" Serena's asked from the doorway to her bedroom.

"No, no that's perfectly fine. Go right ahead."

"Thanks, Darien, I'll only take a second I swear," Serena called out as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

Forty-five minutes later the sound of the shower ceased. Darien smiled wryly to himself. 'I'll only take a second I swear,' he laughed while making his way towards his bathroom. 'Man, if it took her this long to take a shower, I wonder how long it's going to take her to get ready?' The thought sobered him up, and with a futile glance at a nearby clock, ensuring that he still had a little over an hour to get ready, Darien stepped into the bathroom to take his shower. 'There better be some hot water left,' was his last thought before letting the water cleanse him.

'Oh gosh, oh gosh, ok what do I need to do to get ready' Serena flitted back and forth between her vanity and her closet. 'Umm, clothes, yeah clothes would be good. But what clothes, which outfit should I wear? What's appropriate to wear to a concert, wait a minute, what kind of concert are we talking about here!' Glancing at her bedside clock, Serena let out a frustrated groan. "Oh my gosh, it's 5:45! Oh, forget it!" Serena threw up her hands in defeat. "Mina will know what to do."

Grabbing the phone Serena dialed the numbers she'd committed to memory. After a few rings, a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Mina?"

"Yes." The voice still resonated with sleepiness

"Hey, it's me, Serena."

"Oh hey," instantly the voice perked up with Mina's usual cheer. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Darien asked me to go to this concert that a friend of his is participating in. And I have no idea what type of concert it is or what to wear, and I only have 15 minutes left to get ready!"

"Ok, he said the concert was being given by a friend right? Well that means it's probably Michelle's concert. So dress formal, a nice dress would be great."

"Mina, have I ever told you you're a life saver?" Serena sighed with relief.

"Nope, but feel free to tell all the time," Mina laughed. "Well, I better let you go get ready and all….oh wait Serena.."

"Yes."

"Wear the turquoise dress we bought, it'll look fabulous."

"Thanks again, Mina. I better go now."

"You do that, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." With Mina's farewell, Serena hung up the phone before dashing to the closet and grabbing the turquoise dress. 'Yes, now I have ten more minutes to do makeup and finishing touches on my hair….and oh my gosh I'm never going to be ready!'

Blissfully unaware of the turmoil brewing across the hall, Darien finished getting ready. Decked out a navy blue shirt, black sports jacket, and slacks, Darien was proud of the way he pulled the ensemble together. 'At least this time I didn't have to call and ask Mina for help,' he thought to himself ruefully as he splashed a dash of cologne on. 'Ok, it's 6:00, time to roll.'

"Ok makeup, check. Shoes, check. Outfit, check. Hair, che…wait," Serena quickly pulled a stray hot roller out of her hair. "Let's try this again; hair, check." Satisfied at her appearance, Serena quickly ran over to her vanity one last time to grad some perfume.

"Serena, are you almost ready," Darien's voice filtered through the doorway.

"Yeah, just one more minute please," after two sprays, Serena made her way over to her door, grabbing her clutch bag on the way.

"Ok, I'm ready," she stated as she opened the door, only to be stunned at what lie on the other side.

AN: Ok, I know, I know. It's short. But I felt so bad about the wait and everything I just felt I should post this short little filler until I can work up enough time and energy to crank out the next chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who's waited patiently for this chapter to be released, I promise I won't make you wait 7 months for the next update. Oh, and I don't know if I want to introduce a new villain into this story. I feel that in the past 7 months, I've moved in a new direction, and I want this story to focus more on the actual lives of Serena, Darien and everyone else than the Sailor Moon element. Thanks again for reading, and remember reviews are a girl's best friend.

'til next time.

totallysweetc


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everyone, as promised, here's the next chapter of LHFH. I'm really really trying to crank these chapters out. I do feel really bad about the last one because it wasn't that good and I waited seven months to get it out to you. Please forgive me? Remember, please review, I love getting feedback from everyone!

All standard disclaimers apply

"Wow," Darien stammered as he took in Serena's appearance. "You look, absolutely stunning." 'Like mighty Aphrodite, emerging from the sea,' he thought to himself as he appraised her.

Serena blushed modestly while brushing a strand of silvery-blonde hair behind her ear. Indeed, she was a vision of loveliness that evening: her hair was done up in a classic twist with several loose strands framing her face, her makeup was done light, with just a hint of eye shadow and lip gloss. Her dress was made of numerous sheer layers and came down in a deep v-neck, making her, in Darien's mind, resemble a goddess.

"Thanks, you too. I mean, you look very handsome tonight," if possible, Serena blushed even more. 'Oh wow, open mouth insert foot Serena,' she mentally reprimanded herself.

Darien threw back his head and laughed, an action Serena found particularly endearing.

"Well, shall we be off, milady," Darien asked while taking her arm in his hand and leading her towards the door.

"We shall," Serena giggled in reply, allowing herself to be led out of the apartment.

The duo managed to get to the concert hall in plenty of time, and Darien secretly let out a prayer of thanks when he discovered that the tickets given to him were for a private box where the two of them would not be disturbed.

"Wow, your friend really knows how to go all out huh," Serena commented as she gingerly sat down in one of the plush seats.

"Yeah, she really can't wait to meet you. I'm sure you two will really hit it off"

"So," Serena asked casually as she surveyed her lavish surroundings, "are you and this friend particularly close perchance?"

"Not really, I mean we do get along just fine and all but I wouldn't say we were close or anything. Why do you ask," Darien said as the lights flickered, signaling to the stragglers that the concert was about to begin.

"Oh I was just wondering that's all…" Serena's voice trailed off as the opening notes of the concert sounded throughout the hall.

Hours passed while the two sat in comfortable silence. Darien was particularly surprised, usually Serena couldn't help but make a comment or two during the previous concerts they've been to. Thinking of that made him wonder just what other things were different about Serena.

After the conclusion of the concert, Serena turned to Darien, while dabbing away a stray tear that had fallen during the performance.

"That was beautiful, Darien, don't you think?"

"You enjoyed the concert then," Darien couldn't help the shocked tone that managed to present itself.

"Yes, it was an amazing concert. Oh, you must tell your friend how truly wonderful she is. A musician as wonderful as herself should keep sharing her gift with the world," Serena's enthusiasm spoke volumes and just when Darien was about to give his reply, a new voice sounded.

"Why, thank you very much. That's exactly what Alex keeps telling me," a cultured voice spoke from behind them.

Both Serena and Darien turned around to behold Michelle and Alex who had joined them from backstage. Immediately, Serena stood up and embraced the musician.

"You're music was lovely tonight. Oh I absolutely loved everything you played, you are such a wonderful musician," Serena gushed as she released an amused Michelle from her embrace.

"Oh Darien," Michelle addressed Darien, "She's absolutely lovely, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Darien, following along, immediately began introductions. "Serena, this is Michelle Kaioh and her significant other Alex Tenou. Michelle, Alex, this is my uh friend Serena."

Alex thrust her arm out and gave Serena a firm handshake. "It's nice to meet you, koneko."

"Koneko?" Serena asked, visibly confused at the comment. She turned to Darien, a questioning look on her face, who in turn sighed and gently reached out to lay a comforting hand on her arm. Instantaneously, Serena relaxed and offered Darien a grateful smile. To the two observers it seemed like a golden tendril separated from Darien to wrap around Serena. Alex offered Michelle a knowing smile.

"It means kitten in Japanese," Darien offered Serena.

"Kitten? Why kitten?" Serena turned to Alex.

"Well, you just seem like one of those people. The ones who appear all soft and cutesy and adorable, but under the right conditions will take a swipe at you. You seem very kittenish, feisty yet playful." Alex's eyes roamed over Serena's figure, who in turn blushed and looked away, unconsciously wrapping her arms around Darien, who in turn, emitted a surprised, yet grateful glance to Alex and Michelle.

"Now Alex, you've made her blush," Michelle kindly reprimanded Alex. "Come on, let's leave these two alone, I'm sure they have better things to do than talk to us old people." Michelle grasped Alex by the arm to lead her out of the box.

"It was nice meeting you two. I hope to see you again!" Serena called out from Darien's embrace.

"Ja ne, Koneko," was Alex's reply as the duo exited.

"Well," Darien looked down at Serena, who was still wrapped up in his arms. "Are you ready to leave?"

Serena looked up and, as if suddenly realizing exactly whose chest she was snuggled against, quickly disentangled herself from Darien's embrace, much to his chagrin. "Yeah, uh sure," she blushed, avoiding Darien's intense gaze.

"Well, would you like to get something to eat, or are you ready to go back to the apartment?"

"Um, actually, I'm rather wiped out. Perhaps we should just go back home…" Serena shuffled her feet, picking at her dress as the tension in the room suddenly threatened to overwhelm her, leaving her with a deep feeling of fatigue.

"Yeah, sure that's fine," Darien tried to hide the disappointment from his voice. The two began walking towards Darien's car. 'Why does it seem that every time we start to get close something happens and she pulls away?' Darien grimaced as they reached the car, and after realizing Serena was looking up at him expectantly, waiting for him to unlock the door, offered her a sheepish smile while running a hand through his thick hair.

The two rode back to the apartment in uncomfortable silence. It wasn't like Serena was uncomfortable in Darien's presence. Quite the opposite was true, she admitted to herself. That fact frustrated her to no end, how could she be so comfortable around some guy she doesn't even remember that she met a few days ago. It seemed like her obvious discomfort was manifesting itself within the car. Both let out relieved sighs when the apartment complex was in sight.

"Thanks for taking me to the concert tonight Darien, I really enjoyed it." Serena offered Darien as way of an apology for the comfort projected by herself.

"It was no problem, I really enjoyed myself and I'm glad you did as well." Darien smiled, accepting her apology. 'He's really gorgeous when he smiles,' Serena acknowledged. 'Gorgeous! Where did these thoughts come from,' Serena mentally berated herself.

"Well, goodnight," she called out as she practically ran into her bedroom to sort out her thoughts of what transpired tonight.

"Goodnight," Darien called out as the door slammed shut. 'Well that wasn't extremely awkward or anything,' he thought to himself, rolling his eyes while making his way to the bedroom. 'And why do you think that was Darien? With Michelle and Alex practically insinuating that the two of us had something going on and you practically smothering her to death when she turned to you, no wonder why she feels threatened.' He continued mentally berating himself while he crawled into bed. 'When was the last time you've been in bed before 10:30 Shields,' he asked himself as he managed to get under the covers. Suddenly, extremely exhausted, he fell into a deep slumber.

"So how was your date yesterday," Mina asked as she dug into a caesar salad.

"First of all, it wasn't a date," Serena sighed as she ate her own chicken salad.

"Yeah, right. Don't start that with me girly, I know you think he's attractive."

"How did you know that…"

"Psh, everyone I know thinks he's attractive, and rightly so. He has the body of a greek god, and the kindest spirit I've ever met. Except you that is."

"Ok, ok, so I think he's attractive big deal. And if he happens to be one of the sweetest guys I know so be it, that doesn't mean anything," but Serena's tell-tale blush gave everything away.

"Ha, you admit it! So you do like him…" Mina gloated loudly as other customers began giving the two shocked looks.

"Shh, Mina. Yes, I happen to like him, but every time we're around each other things get weird. I don't know, it's like I can't be myself when I'm around him or something," Serena sighed as she speared a leaf of lettuce.

"That will all fade with time. Come on, you're recovering from a horrific accident, of course everything's going to seem out of sync for a little bit." Mina offered Serena comforting words as she finished her salad for which Serena returned a grateful smile.

"Now come on, it's time you get to hang out with all the other girls. They can't wait to see you!"

Darien sighed as he walked down the hallways of the crowed hospital. Today had been an extra busy day and since he was in his final year of residency, he had his load of work cut out for him. Already he had overseen three surgeries, which he would have to perform routine checks on later today. 'This is what you signed up for when becoming a doctor, Shields, you better get used to it.' Unwillingly his thoughts returned for the umpteenth time that day to Serena and the events that transpired the previous evening. "Gosh, could things have gone any more awry last night? I should've realized it was too soon to start anything with her, for Christ sake her whole family just died! Maybe I should just concentrate on what's best for Serena. I can wait for her to come back for me,' Darien decided while entering a storage closet to pick up more supplies. 'That's right, I can be patient. I've already waited a millennium for her, what are a few more weeks?' That decided, Darien went back to work, his outlook on life brighter.

"You thought what!" Lita shrieked as the girls were strewn about Amy's lavish living room.

"Well, you've got to admit she does," Serena shrieked back in reply as the girls dissolved once more into giggles.

"That's ok Serena, I'll admit, when I first met Alex, I thought she was a guy too," Amy responded before once again dissolving into giggles.

"Well, you do have to admit, Alex does have that certain, masculine quality about her." Raye responded by finishing off her martini.

Just then the doorbell rang, "That's pizza," Serena exclaimed while jumping up to greet the pizza delivery person. As she got to her feet, the room moved unsteadily around her, and she quickly fell back down onto Amy's couch.

"Don't worry Serena," said Mina who was still relatively sober, "I'll get it."

Three hours, two pizzas, and a whole lot of liquor later, the party was still going strong at Amy's house.

"So, Mina, why did you sound so tired yesterday when I called you," Serena teased while the surrounding girls bristled, ready to hear the latest gossip.

"Yeah Mina do tell," Lita leaned closer to Mina who in turn socked her in the shoulder.

"Listen to you all, like you haven't heard a bit of juicy info in years," Mina teased while nonchalantly flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"We haven't," Raye all but screamed. "Now tell us exactly what Serena's talking about!"

"Geez, chill, pyro. Well, I'll admit it, I wasn't sleeping if that's what you're thinking. In fact, I was just waking up."

"But why would be just waking up?" Serena's face was a complete mask of innocence as she asked the question.

"Mina, you didn't!" Amy instantly grasped what Mina was trying to convey.

"Yep, I did….several times to be exact." The room exploded into cheers and gasps as Mina gloated over her recent conquest.

"Oh my gosh, who is he," Lita asked what everyone in the room was dying to know.

"He's a PR agent over in Hollywood, my manager told me he was very talented."

"And was he," Serena asked much to everyone's surprise.

"Yes, he was VERY talented," Mina gushed amidst more screaming from the girls, and then leaned in to give more specific details.

After two more hours and a lot more liquor, the mood sobered up a bit in the apartment.

"You know," Serena said while taking a swig of her coke and rum. "You guys are my new best friends, or my old new best friends, I don't know…"

"Serena, I think you've had too much to drink," Amy said while swaying unsteadily as she made her way to the kitchen for more ice.

"I think we've all had a little too much to drink," Raye said.

"Don't worry Serena, we won't let anything happen to you," Lita said.

"You won't?" Serena asked half awake.

"Of course not Serena, after all you're our princess," Mina replied, stirring awake on the floor where she had passed out an hour earlier.

"Huh," Serena asked, slowing waking up with the information.

"We can't let you die again, I mean after all, how many times can a princess who lived over a millennium ago be reincarnated," Amy said calmly, returning with more ice.

That sobered Serena up instantly.

"WHAT!"

AN: There, that is to make up for the crappy chapter I posted yesterday, or two days ago…something like that. It's a bit longer, and a bit more happens in this chapter. I have to admit, the whole idea of the scouts literally spilling the beans while drunk came to me a little over half an hour ago, while watching Scream 3 on TBS, so forgive me if it's a little bit loopy. So let me know what you think, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

until then,

totallysweetc


End file.
